Life  Vita  Vida
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: :Spamano:USAUK:Sus vidas nunca fueron color de rosa, y nunca habían tendido a mejorar, además, sus peculiares personalidades no ayudaban mucho, y no es como si quisieran remediarlo..pero "ellos" tenía que cambiarlo todo, vinieron a dividir su mundo en dos
1. Mi Maldita Vida  Lovino

Holas, un gusto, antes que nada hagamos las Respectivas aclaraciones del fic:

Primero que nada es un _** Spamano **_ y un **_USAUK_**... sin cambios, ni nada, amo estas parejas y así se quedan, pueden sugerir la aparición de más, pero no aseguro que aparecerán.

Está centrada en la vida escolar, encontré esa perspectiva más interesante. En cierto modo la vida es algo trágica para los dos protagonistas,_ la historia gira en torno a Lovino y Arthur_, sus vidas y como llegaran al punto culmine.

Los _títulos_ irán de acuerdo de quien se _centre el capitulo_, _en italiano para Romano_, _en ingles para Arthur._ Y en ambos cuando se trate de los dos. Las traducción de los cap estarán en la barra de capítulos, más adelante lo entenderán.

Puede que los caracteres me quede un poco OC lo cual evitare a toda costa, claro que sí, pero téngame paciencia, xD un personaje como Romano y Arthur me es difícil de controlar, especial por sus constantes cambios de ánimo, humor y demases. Además de la excesiva felicidad que puede tener América o el despiste incalculable de España.

Por último, aclaro que el anime/manga no es mío, Dios quisiera, Lovino tampoco lo es T-T así como tampoco Arthur, Antonio o Alfred, una lástima.

**_Advertencias_**: En este capítulo, ningún especialmente, quizás un poco por el vocabulario, pero no es mucho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La mia <strong>__**maledetta**__** vita**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿La vida? Para él la vida era una completa porquería, algo que ni siquiera debía ser evaluada de forma profunda, bueno, en realidad tampoco podías pedirle mucho si de cierta forma la odias desde que la recuerdas. No, no puede decir que haya tenido una existencia miserable, pero el vivir a la sombra de alguien puede causar que todo lo que eres poco a poco comience a desmoronarse.

Su familia estaba conformada principalmente por sus abuelos, sus padres y su hermano gemelo, si, un hermano, uno igual a ti físicamente, pero totalmente diferente en lo que es el carácter, y las habilidades… muy bien se lo habían hecho ver toda su vida. No es que él fuera un inútil, si lo vieras de forma objetiva era un genio en muchas áreas, pero eso a sus padres poco les importaba. ¿De qué servía ser un buen escritor si lo que a tu familia más le interesaba era la pintura? Los recuerdos atormentaban sus días.

_ - Mamma, gané un premio por escribir un… - un pequeño niño, no más de 10 años miraba con alegría a la mujer que en esos momentos estaba frente a la pantalla de una computadora, preocupada más que nada en los datos que aquel aparato parecía entregarle, pero eso al niño no le importaba, al fin había ganado un premio, merecía una felicitación, una sonrisa, no pedía mucho. Pero su dialogo se vio interrumpido por el ingreso de su padre junto a su hermano._

_ - Mira querida, Feli volvió a ganar un concurso de dibujo – la mujer de manera inmediata había puesto atención a lo dicho y una sonrisa había florecido en su cara, se levantó de su silla y fue a abrasar al pequeño chico; idéntico al primero a excepción del flequillo, que sonreía feliz._

_ - Eres nuestro pequeño orgullo – el otro chico miró la escena dolido, el también había ganado, ¿Acaso no merecía los elogios? ¿Un abraso? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?_

_ - ¿No vas a felicitar a tu hermano? – la voz molesta de su padre le sobresaltó, asintió rápido y se acercó._

_ - Felicitaciones, Feliciano._

_ - Gracias fratello, mi profesor dijo que ganaste el concurso de cuentos ¡Felicitaciones! – era increíble que aquella persona que le quitaba toda la atención de sus padres fuera la única en recordar su existencia en aquella casa, por eso no le odiaba, más que nada le quería. Por ello le defendía de todos los brabucones, ganando a cambio los sermones molestos de sus padres._

_ - ¿cuentos? – la voz de la mujer se oía molesta – no deberían gustarte esas estúpidas fantasías – el corazón del niño se encogió._

Toda su vida había sido igual, nada de que extrañarse, ¿Se rindió? Para nada, era demasiado estúpido para hacerlo, si hubiera sido listo, no lo hubiera intentado una y otra vez, así su corazón no se hubiera lastimado tanto.

_Deberías aprender de tu hermano y comenzar a pintar. __**Eres muy bueno cuando escribes, Fratello.**_

_¿El coro? Los coros son para mujercitas. __**Tienes una voz muy bonita hermano.**_

_El cultivar plantas es para la gente pobre. __**¿Así se cultivan los Tomates? ¡Eres increíble hermano!**_

_¡Eres una vergüenza! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió golpear a ese niño? Era hijo del embajador de Francia. No quiero verte en unos días. __**Gracias fratello… snif… tenía mucho miedo.**_

¿Por qué lo seguía intentando? Ah, claro, porque era un imbécil de mierda que quería que le rompieran el corazón, pero, ¡Hey!, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, claro que no, ¿para qué? Unas cuentas copas de más y un mal negocio era lo que hacía falta para que tus padres soltaran la verdad. _Su _verdad.

_ - ¡Son unos imbéciles! – gritó molesto el hombre, la mujer le miró mal._

_ - Claro que lo son, pero ¿sabes qué? Que se vayan a la mierda los dos… - dijo igual de enfadada, los dos hermanos le veían un poco asustados, el menor tras el mayor, ambos sentados en los sillones de la sala, donde hace nada habían estado viendo las caricaturas._

_ - Feli, sé un buen niño y ve a tu pieza – el hombre acaricio la cabeza del pequeño._

_ - ¿Y Fratello? – el hombre frunció el seño._

_ - Que sirva para algo y nos traiga algo para comer – _

_ - Pero…_

_ - Ve a tu cuarto, ahora – el mayor se alejo del menor para darle entender que lo mejor era hacerles caso. Una vez sólo el silencio reino._

_ - ¿Quieres una invitación? ¡Ve por algo de comer! – cerró los ojos ante el tono de voz, rápido fue a la cocina, cogió las cosas suficientes para hacer una pasta, se había visto obligado a aprender a cocinar debido que sus padres siempre olvidaban su parte… su hermano también había querido hacerlo, obviamente a Feliciano se le dio mucho mejor que a él y nuevamente su inutilidad había sido sacada a flote. Estaba en medio de la preparación de la salsa cuando su padre entró._

_ - Papá… - habló asustado._

_ - ¡Eres una mierda! ¡¿Por qué te demoras tanto! No puedo creer que hayamos tenido un hijo como tú, pero claro, tenía que ser… tener al maldito desgraciado que casi mataba a su hermano, tú no eras un bebé, eras un monstruo – el niño le miró asustado y sin entender._

_ - Déjalo ya querido – la mujer abraso al hombre ¿cómo unos padres como ellos podían odiar tanto al fruto de su amor? La mujer le miró enojada – Por tu culpa tu hermano estuvo en una incubadora por tres meses… eras un asqueroso parasito que le quitaba todo a su hermano, además que me hiciste sufrir a horrores en el parto… pero que puedo decir… desde un principio no te queríamos, cuando supimos que eran dos… algo cambio, en especial el ver a aquella pobre criatura que estabas matando. Ojala y hubieras nacido muerto._

Si, aquellas palabras habían marcado para siempre su vida, ¿Qué mas esperaban? ¿Qué bailara la conga? Que le digas algo como eso a un niño de 12 años es casi como querer asesinarle, en especial cuando lo único que quería ese niño era un poco de aceptación.

Cansado, arto de todo y queriendo olvidar el dolor, comenzó a importarle poco y nada el resto, su familia ahora no le interesaba, y con el paso del tiempo se volvió más y más huraño, más insoportable, más desconfiado… ¿Qué más podías esperar si tus propios padres te habían lastimado de tal forma que sentías que nunca sanarías?

Pero, la cosas no terminan ahí, claro, nunca podían hacerlo, después de todo, como había dicho en un comienzo, la vida era una completa porquería. Los castigos fueron cada vez más frecuentes, tanto en la escuela como en la casa, cada vez más insolente, y sus maestros no podían culparlo, no del todo, habían llamado a los padres del joven y entendieron todo, ¿Quién no sería así con unos padres como ellos? Ni siquiera intentaban disimular las cosas. El único que lograba hacer volver en cierta forma a quien fue originalmente, fue su hermano, quien no comprendía el porqué del cambio tan grande de su fratello.

Ja, continuamos, un año después de todo aquello sus padres sufrieron un accidente, en el cual murieron instantáneamente, había sido en un viaje de negocios, habían dejado a su hermano con su abuelo y a él cuidando la casa. ¿Pena? Le aterraba decirlo, pero casi no sintió la partida de sus padres. En el funeral su hermano había llorado a mares, él se había quedado quieto, con la mirada vacía, no pudo soltar ninguna lagrima, no podía, había perdido todo el amor y el respeto que les había tenido, él estaba casi vacío.

La custodia de su hermano y la de él se pusieron en juego, algunos familiares no les querían, principalmente a él por sus problemas de conducta, ¿Sorprendido? ¿Dolido? Para nada, ya estaba acostumbrado, había dejado de confiar en la gente para que no le lastimaran. Finalmente su abuelo había decidido llevarse a Feliciano, no podía hacerse cargo de los dos, y había escogido al que le necesitaba más, esa había sido la escusa, ¿él? Estuvo a la deriva entre varios familiares por dos meses, hasta que su abuela, su dulce abuela había regresado al país, ella pidió su custodia de inmediato.

Sus abuelos estaban separados desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿problemas de convivencia?, si claro, su abuelo había engañado muchas veces a su Nonna, y ella no era estúpida, es más, tenía casi el mismo carácter que él, se llevaban bien, su abuela lo entendía. A pesar de que sus relaciones sociales no habían sido las mejores en los años posteriores, pudo seguir gracias a su abuela, veía muy esporádicamente a su hermano, pero sabía que no había cambiado mucho, todo iba bien. Con 16 años tenía una vida social de mierda y nada de recreación con terceros, pero le valía madres, porque ahora si tenía a alguien que se alegraba por su existencia. Una que amaba sus canciones, sus escritos, las verduras de su huerto, que le defendía cuando golpeaba a alguien. Pero como era costumbre en su patética e insulsa vida, no podía seguir así.

Su abuela en unos meses había comenzado a decaerse, cada vez más y más débil, se hizo cargo de las labores del hogar, no iba a negar que le salían como la mierda y que al principio causaba más desastres que otra cosa, pero fue aprendiendo, con una sonrisa su abuela lo corregía. Como extrañaría esas sonrisas, las historias al lado de la cocina a leña, el chocolate caliente en invierno, los regaños, las sonrisas, las felicitaciones, el olor a pasta, su Nonna, su querida Nonna, su querida abuela había contraído un extraña bacteria que se había alojado en sus pulmones, matándole poco a poco, hasta que al final, en una noche de lluvia había cerrado los ojos, _para siempre._

Recuerda que lloró, lloró como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo, lloró toda la noche, ningún alma humana que estaba en ese lugar pudo calmarlo, ni médicos, ni enfermeras, nadie, estaba demasiado dolido. Y las palabras de su abuela aún estaban en su cabeza.

_Se feliz, mi querido Lovino, mi querido Romano._

_ Romano_, era el apodo que su abuela le había colocado, porque cuando pequeño se había perdido en la capital de su país, y le habían encontrado muy tarde ese día junto al monumento de Romulo y Remo que se encontraba en uno de los Museos del capitolio. Para su abuela ese día se había convertido en el representante de su querida capital.

En el funeral nadie le vio llorar, mantuvo la frente en alto, muchos le criticaron y le llamaron mal agradecido, pero solo él conocía la verdad y le importaba una mierda lo que los demás pensaran. Ahora, su personalidad era más y más huraña, más desconfiada, más temerosa.

Como aún no era mayor de edad, y no podía trabajar para sustentarse porque así el estado quería, fue enviado con su abuelo, el abuelo que le había dejado atrás sin remordimiento, el abuelo al que no guardaba sentimientos de afecto. Volvería junto a su hermano, el cual no veía en años, y por sobre todo, se alejaría de su amada y dulce Italia, su querida patria, el lugar que mas amaba su abuela, el lugar que más amaba él. Iría a cursar su próximo infierno en España. El país de la _pación, _si como no. Pero ¡ah!, la vida le había enseñado a no ser incrédulo, ahora lo comprendía.

Su hermano fue feliz con su llegada, le abrasó y lloro su regreso, él le apartó como si fuera algún animal repugnante, no tenía el interés de acercase a nadie. No quería querer a nadie más, estaba cansado de sufrir. Pero, hey, tal parecía que la vida lo quería una mierda, porque una semana después de instalarse y tratar de acostumbrarse, uno de los amigos de su hermano había ido a pedirle unos apuntes, ¿mi hermano y sus apuntes? El tipo debía ser un completo imbécil si se los pedía a Feliciano, después de todo, su hermano era un experto en el arte de la desconcentración, pero la vida podía ser tan divertida. El idiota era un soso, cargaba una sonrisa estúpida, tenía unos ojos verdes muy brillantes y una extraña aura de calma que lograba expandirse por el lugar, ¿y saben que es la mayor porquería de todo esto? Es que la sonrisa de retrasado mental te parezca _linda, _que los jodidos ojos te parecieran cautivantes, que te agradara la amorfa aura de quietud que rodeaba el ambiente. Le había bastado verlo 5 minutos para saber que era un imbécil masoquista. Porque para su desgracia, el sujeto había llamado su atención poderosamente, le había cautivado. Pero la vida, siendo vida y siendo especialmente _su _vida, era una porquería. Porque quería romper la terrible verdad de que él _no era_ _gay_, claro que no, por supuesto que no, su maldita vida sexual no se había visto en la balanza por la jodida sonrisa, claro que no, es que ni siquiera podía plantearse un amorío con él, ni _de forma platónica, _debe aclarar, nunca de verdad, es una suposición, porque el jodido bastardo estaba enamorado de su hermano.

…

¿Ven?

La vida es una joda, un puto ser místico que se ensañaba con él, pero no debía molestarle, es más, ¡No le molesta! Para nada, por qué no le interesaba que a él le gustara su hermano, no le interesaba el extraño palpitar en su corazón, él _no era gay_; era un macho muy macho, hecho y derecho, tampoco le gustaba la sonrisa de idiota, no, eso era poco masculino, claro que no, claro que… no.

La vida es una puta mierda que hace que con cada evento de su vida el corazón se le parta en dos.

¿Y saben lo que es más divertido? La jodida vida aun no acaba y tenía que pasar una larga temporada en esta ciudad de mierda, junto a un montón de jodida gente, junto a un hermano idiota que tenía un maldito tic verbal y que se pasaba el 80 por ciento del tiempo pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, al menos tendría el consuelo de que la vida no solo era un imbécil con él, sino que se había enseñado con otro ser que en un corto o largo plazo seria su mejor amigo, su apoyo y que de alguna forma lograría salir adelante.

La vida era un misterio que podía lastimarte hasta decir basta, pero ¿y qué? Solo debes vivirla y tratar de hacerla mejor… eso fue lo que aprendió más a futuro.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Espero que la historia les haya gustado. No tengo mucho que decir ahora que comencemos, quizás más adelante vaya haciendo las aclaraciones pertinentes, si hay dudas no duden en decirme.<p>

Aclaro, para aquellos que no sepan, Cuando hablan de la "Inmortalidad del Cangrejo" se refieren que la persona se encuentra pensando en nada, ya que dicho animal es uno de los que más depredadores tiene y como tal... no puede ser catalogado de "inmortal".

Bueno, nos estamos viendo, espero de verdad que me dejen sus opiniones para saber cómo va la cosa.

Nos estamos viendo. Bye.

I see you later.


	2. Mi Maldita Vida  Arthur

_**My damn Life**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿_La Vida_? La vida no había sido precisamente amble con él. Pero tampoco podía quejarse, aunque había cosas que podían marcarla tanto de forma positiva como negativa. Sus hermanos no habían sido buenas experiencias. No les odiaba, pero como hermanos mayores que eran, su deber era hacerle la vida imposible y avergonzarlo el mayor número de veces.

Eran un cuadro realmente gracioso, sus padres viajaban de manera constante por el Reino Unido, sus negocios los llevaban a tener que ir a las zonas con problemas para solucionarlo, su madre amaba su trabajo, hasta el punto de ir aunque estuviera cercana a dar a luz. De esa forma todos sus hermanos habían nacido en lugares diferentes del Reino. William, su hermano mayor, había nacido en Escocia, Gael, su segundo hermano había nacido en la provincia de Gales, mientras que sus hermanos gemelos Brian e Eian había nacido en Irlanda. Por su parte había nacido en Inglaterra, ¿Cosas del destino?, Quien lo sabría

Aun recordaba que en el jardín de niños nadie quería acercarse a él por miedo a sus hermanos, realmente eran tan contradictorios, porque, aunque le hacían la vida imposible, eran demasiado sobreprotectores con él, al punto de crearle un circulo social donde nadie era capaz de entrar. Como era natural, cada niño en la infancia necesita amigos para expandirse y entretenerse, el tuvo que crearlos, y aun pensaba que habían sido reales, solo podría dejarlo a la magia de su tierra que siempre había tenido.

Fue en uno de esos días, cuando sus hermanos habían ideado la genial broma de perderlo en el parque, que conocería al que atormentaría su vida en un futuro, claro está que en aquel tiempo era ignorante de todo eso. Se encontraba junto al pequeño lago del parque, en sus brazos llevaba a su inseparable conejo, el que siempre estaba con él, su mejor amigo. Curiosamente había sido un regalo de su hermano Gael, su mejor regalo hasta el momento.

_- Me preguntó cuánto tardaran… - la inocencia era tan estúpida, esperaba a que sus hermanos volvieran por él, pero como era una "broma" eso no ocurriría. Cansado comenzó a caminar por los verdes pasto del lugar, era un parque grande, muy grande, en especial para alguien como él. En la distancia había visualizado una cabellera roja y pensó que se trataba de su hermano, sin demora comenzó a correr en su dirección, pero una piedra se había interpuesto en su camino, haciéndole caer. Su querido amigo había salido disparado por los aires, cayendo de forma poco agraciada un poco más allá. Con las manos heridas se enderezo hasta quedar de rodillas – no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar – recitaba en silencio, tratando de aguantar el llanto, se miró las manos, varios raspones ahora las decoraban – no voy a llora… llo… - había comenzado a hipar._

_ - Hey guy! are you okay? – una voz suave se sintió a su lado, levantó la vista para encontrar unos ojos azules que le veían con preocupación, un poco más allá un chico de facciones idénticas, solo que con el cabello un poco más largo y unos lentes, le miraba preocupado con su querido amigo en brazos._

_ - I'm fine – dijo aguantando aún el llanto._

_ - hahahaha, eres un mentiroso – le miró molesto – Let's go! Hay que limpiar esas heridas – sin reparos le tomó de la muñeca y le levantó, para luego guiarlo hasta un pequeño bebedero, el de los ojos verdes le miraba extrañado, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se le acercara tanto – él es mi hermano Mathy yo soy Al, un gusto – dijo feliz, acercó la mano lastimada del chico y comenzó a limpiarla con cuidado – mom dice que hay que limpiar las heridas, She is a Doctor. __What your name?_

_ - … Arthur… - dijo._

_ - ¡Is a beautifull name! ¡De ahora serás Arthy! __Hahahaha – rio divertido, el otro rubio rio también, el rubio hiperactivo sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo con el cual vendó una de las manos del ojiverde._

_ - Ten Al – el hermano le facilitó el suyo para que cubriera la otra mano._

_ - Thank Mathy… ahora, ¿Qué haces aquí solo? – el chico dudo. _

_ - Me perdí… - respondió al fin – no encuentro a mis hermanos._

_ - Oh ya veo – ambos hermanos se miraron – Don't Worry, nosotros te ayudaremos – dijo con una sonrisa._

_ - Pero… - ¿no se perderían ellos al ayudarle a buscar a sus hermanos?_

_ - Siiii, hahahaha… Mathy seré como los héroes de las películas o de los comic, ¡Salvaré a una damisela en peligro! – se ganó una patada por parte del rubio lastimado._

_ - I'm not a girl! – el chico se sobo la pierna, eso había dolido, el otro rubio por otra parte rio divertido._

_ - I know, era una ejemplo… quiero decir… eh – no le había gustado la mirada del otro chico - ¿te habían dicho que tienes unas cejas muy curiosas? – _

_ - Eres un idiota, ¿verdad? – molesto se alejó del rubio y se acercó al hermano – Gracias – el chico le extendió su mascota._

_ - Disculpa a Al, a veces no sabe lo que dice… _

_ - Así puedo verlo._

_ - ¡Vamos! Hay que buscar a tus hermanos – sin esperar respuesta cogió a ambos rubios de las muñecas y tiro de ellos para comenzar a andar._

No pudo negar que se divirtió esa tarde, el rubio hiperactivo era muy gracioso y torpe, pero muy amable, hace mucho tiempo que no juagaba con más personas, porque en eso se había transformado, en un juego, pero todo lo bueno tiene que algún día acabar.

_ - ¡Aquí estás Arthur! – Gael, presa del remordimiento, así como la madures que poco a poco había comenzado a embargarle, llegó junto a su hermano, pero apenas reparó en la compañía se puso serio, no le gustaban los desconocidos, en especial cerca del menor - ¿Quiénes son ellos? – oh, Mathy había podido jurar que rayitos de energía había emergido de las miradas que su hermano y el hermano de Arthur se mandaban._

_ - Son unos amigos, me ayudaban a buscarlos – la sonrisa del pequeño hizo desistir al otro chico de querer pedir unas cuantas explicaciones muy al estilo Italiano._

_ - Ya veo… es hora de que nos vayamos… _

_ - Pero… - miró a ambos hermanos, se estaba divirtiendo._

_ - ¡Al! ¡Matt! Es hora de irnos – la voz de una mujer se escuchó a lo lejos, ambos hermanos se giraron al origen de la voz._

_ - Vámonos Al - ambos hermanos miraron al otro chico._

_ - Fue un gusto conocerte Arthy y no lo dudes cuando necesites a un Héroe puedes llamarme hahahaha – Gael le miró extrañado. _

_ - Adiós Arthur… fue un gusto conocerte – sonrió, el mayor notó que ambos jóvenes no eran tan malo como había pensado, quizás y para enmendar la broma de ese día podría dejarlos jugar mañana._

_ - Si quieren mañana pueden jugar otra vez – Arthur sonrió encantado, por fin tendría amigos, amigos de verdad. Pero ambos hermanos se miraron incómodos._

_ - No podemos – respondió el que tenía el pelo algo más largo._

_ - Hoy regresamos a Estados Unidos, venimos de vacaciones – término de responder el chico hiperactivo._

_ - Ya veo… - miró a su hermano con pena, quien había bajado la vista dolido._

_ - Bueno, mom nos llama, espero que estés bien… me alegra que encontráramos a tu hermano._

_ - Gracias… oh, sus pañuelos – iba a quitárselos, pero…_

_ - ¡Don't Worry! – un nuevo llamado para los hermanos esta vez por su padre – Good Bye Arthur._

Y como habían dicho, nunca más volvió a ver a los hermanos, a pesar de que fue varias veces al parque para tratar de encontrarles, con la inútil esperanza de que volvería a estar con aquellos niños que no le temían a sus hermanos. Desde ese día las cosas con su hermano Gael habían mejorado, al menos ya no se metía con él y era quien intercedía ante las bromas de sus demás hermanos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que las bromas de sus hermanos disminuyeron, las de su curso aumentaron, después de todo era el chico _raro _y si sus hermanos le molestaban, ¿por qué ellos no podía? Recibió un sin número de bromas, algunas más pesadas que otras, personas que decían ser sus amigos le traicionaron por la espalda, había veces en las que era muy ingenuo.

Cuando sus hermanos se enteraron de todo habían comenzado a desquitarse con sus compañeros, lo que consiguió que cada vez le tomaran más odio y con ello las bromas y malos tratos aumentaron. Por ello como tenía tanto tiempo solo, se había dedicado a los estudios, los modales, así como adquirir pasatiempos como bordar, leer, etc. Un modelo para los adultos, un estúpido para sus compañeros. Lo único que no cuadraba con su imagen de caballero era su pequeño secreto, y era que le encantaba el rock, lo natural era que la música clásica o la opera llenara su habitación o su reproductor, pero no, diferentes grupos, todos con diferentes variantes de rock llenaban su pequeño aparato.

Fue así como los días fueron pasando y pasando, debía admitir que poco a poco fue perdiendo el tacto para tratar a la gente, el no tener amigos hacia que le fuera muy difícil manejar su carácter, en especial cuando poseía cierta desconfianza hacia ellos, demasiado acostumbrado a las apuñaladas por la espalda. Fue en uno de los regresos de tantos viajes de sus padres que le informaron que se iría a estudiar a España. ¿El porqué? Ni idea, pero al parecer William lo había pedido, tal parecía que a sus hermanos les había dolido apreciar las consecuencias de sus actos y constatar que su hermano estaba completamente solo, más aun cuando casi todos habían ingresado a la Universidad y ya no había nadie que pudiera defenderlo. No es que fuera débil, pero Arthur no sabía que le habían salvado de varios peligros y temía que algo le pasara ahora que los gemelos habían salido del colegio.

Con ese planteamiento sus padres decidieron mandar al rubio a una de las escuelas que uno de sus amigos le había recomendado, lástima que estaba en España, pero podría ir a visitar a su hijo, les ayudaría también para salir también a otras partes que no fueran el Reino Unido.

Arthur estaba molesto, más que molesto, dejaría su preciada tierra por algo así, había dicho muchas veces que él era muy fuerte, pero sus hermanos había salido con la típica broma de que "Como Reino Unido debían velar por la seguridad de una de sus naciones" era un chiste familiar referido al origen de sus nacimientos.

Mientras preparaba las cosas que llevaría para España dio con algo que sus recuerdos habían alejado para no lastimarlo, doblados a la perfección estaban los pañuelos de los dos niños que alguna vez habían sido sus amigos, los miró con anhelo, le hubiera gustado poder seguir jugando con ellos. Pero lo más probable es que nunca más los volviera a ver, o eso creía, la vida era tan extraña que nunca entenderías las vueltas que daba.

Cuando llegó a España el aeropuerto era un total caos, varios vuelos habían llegado al mismo tiempo de diferentes países, un poco más allá de donde se encontraba había dos chicos, uno rubio y el otro de cabellos casi blancos quien traía un ¿pollito? Sobre la cabeza, un poco más allá divisó a quien había venido a buscarlo, soltó un suspiro hastiado, era el hijo del amigo de sus padres, un estúpido Francés que tenía complejo de dios del amor, porque decía que a todos les hacía falta un poco, cabe aclarar que lo que para Francis era amor, para otros era una corrida de mano de la peor clase.

Cuando se encaminaba para ir a pegarle una buena patada - no debía olvidar las costumbres - chocó con un chico que era un poco más alto que él, haciendo que callera sentado en el suelo, con un maldito %&(/)(/$· ¡¿Acaso el idiota no veía por donde caminaba? Pero claro que no, después de todo debía ser un ente sin cerebro, dispuesto a discarle unas cuantas verdades levanto la vista furioso, pero así como su enfado vino este se esfumó.

- Hey guy! Are you okay? – un chico rubio de ojos azules le miraba expectante, extendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie, ¿debía ser una coincidencia? ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad? No es como si llegara un gemelo a su lado para…

- Alfred, te dije que tuvieras cuidado – recoger una de sus maletas que estaba tirada en el piso… _Oh, my god._

- Hey, ¿estás ahí?... – Arthur se puso de pie rápidamente, tomó su maleta casi a la velocidad de la luz para luego darle las gracias al otro chico y salir casi corriendo del lugar.

No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, ¡No pude ser! Era lo que se repetía una y otra vez el rubio, su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, y sus mejillas se habían teñido de carmín. Era imposible ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?

- Oh, Arthur, querido angelito, tanto deseabas verme que vienes corrien – pero la exclamación murió cuando el Ingles le tomo de la muñeca y se lo llevo, literalmente, a rastra del aeropuerto.

Después de eso, y una explicación para el Frances, la cual nunca recibió, la semana avanzó. Deseó con toda su alma que aquel incidente hubiera sido producto de su imaginación, y si el caso fuera lo contrario que aquel ser nunca más pasara frente a él ¿por qué? Por un evento extremadamente vergonzoso de reconocer… después de todo el primer… _primer amor… _ nunca se olvida, era tan patético reconocerlo, y lo horrible de todo ello era que su corazón había querido salirse de su pecho con tanta insistencia que sentía que en cualquier momento le saldría pies y le abandonaría, pero si pensaba las cosas con detenimiento, debía ser una casualidad, aquella persona no podía ser la _misma, _es decir, es verdad que los dos eran rubios, tenían los ojos azules, tenían un gemelo y podían hablar inglés, pero ¡Hey!, cualquiera podría tener un gemelo, ser rubio, de ojos azules y hablar Inglés, y tener su edad ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad? Además el chico de su infancia no llevaba lentes, claro que no, no los llevaba.

Además "Al" puede ser muchos nombres como… como… ¡claro! Como Alfred

….

Maldición.

Pero no debía preocuparse, después de todo, no volvería a verlo, claro que no, su mundo seguiría como siempre, nada cambiaria, todo estaría en paz y quietud, así como siempre había estado, paz y quietud. Si paz y quietud.

Si como no, la vida le había demostrado que nunca, pero nunca, debes confiarte, el primer día de clases lo entendió completamente. Aquel chico, ese mismo chico del aeropuerto estaba en su escuela, en la misma sala, y se llamaba Alfred, era Americano, ¿gracioso, verdad? Pero falta la mejor parte, tenía un hermano, ¡Sí! Un hermano gemelo, ¿y saben cómo se llama? Oh, adivinaron, Mathew, pero su hermano le decía Mathy. ¿Casualidad? Claro que no. No era tan estúpido para negar la verdad, aunque le gustaría. Para su consuelo podía decir que el chico no le había reconocido y así era mucho, mucho mejor, claro que sí. O eso era lo que él creía.

No había podido hacer amigos, como había esperado, su personalidad, ni en Inglaterra ni aquí iba a cambiar, se había acostumbrado a estar a la defensiva y no demostrar lo que sentía realmente. Además del temor de que te apuñalen por la espalda una vez más. Hasta que después de dos meses de clases, un curioso y gruñón castaño había llegado a su grado, tal parecía que era el gemelo de uno de los chicos del otro salón. Lo vio bastante antipático y dudo que pudieran llevarse, pero como había dicho, la vida te trae sorpresas.

¿Quién diría que él sería su mejor amigo y que inexplicablemente sus tormentosas vidas tendrían algo que las conectaría?

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hahahaha el Héroe está aquí!<p>

xD Bueno, este cap salió rápido, pero no se acostumbren(?) xD Ando con toda la vena Hetaliana, espero que se mantenga y que el tiempo no se vuelva a acabar Dx

Arthur, Arthur, bueno, hice menos trágica esta parte, pero igual es importante, espero que haya dejado todo bien claro, /shy los hermanos de Arthy son malos y buenos, ¿quien los entiende? Yo no.

Me alegra mucho que la historia les haya gustado.

Lo aclaré en algunos review, pero también lo haré aquí. Porque puse así a los padres de Lovino, porque quería hacer la representación del personaje bien en la historia. Históricamente después de que Roma dejara a Italia del sur sin su protección está sufrió de constantes ataques e invasiones =( sin la ayuda de nadie, los papis de Lovi sería esa representación. D: a mí me desagrada mucho Roma, xD así que no esperen que salga mucho o lo trate como abuelo buena onda ¬¬. Eso más que nada aclaro, lo demás es parte de la historia y no se puede decir =D

Bueno solo espero que sigan leyendo la historia... me pone contenta que me dejen sus opiniones, así si se cómo va la cosa y si voy mejorando o empeorando D:

jajajaja Nos vemos, se cuidan, y recuerden si necesitan a un Héroe llamen a Alfred! xD


	3. Amistad

~ _**Amicizia **_~

~ ~ _**Friendship **_~ ~

_**.**_

._**  
><strong>_

La escuela a la cual estaba asistiendo era, según lo que el abuelo le había dicho, una de las mejores de España, un instituto privado de gran calidad y prestigio, y por ello no entendía, si sólo estaba en condiciones de criar a Feliciano ¿por qué le mandaba a lugares tan caros como éste? Bueno, ese no era su problema y tampoco le importaba. Iba a cumplir su segunda semana asistiendo a dicho recinto, y las cosas no figuraban para nada bien, como lo había planeado nadie se había molestado en acercase, ¿para qué?, si casi los mordía con la mirada.

Iba por los pasillos del lugar en esos momentos estaba buscando a su estúpido _fratello_, al muy menso se le había quedado una carpeta con los apuntes de la siguiente hora, pero si el muy imbécil no aparecía pronto poco le importaría y se iría a su salón a escuchar música. Pero cualquier acción o plan se rompió cuando sintió un brazo pasar por su cuello y ser llevado contra un cuerpo firme.

- Kesesese Feli-chan, Ore-sama quiere presentarte a alguien, al fin mi hermano menor disidió hacerle compañía al grandioso yo – otro imbécil que le confundía con su hermano, ¿era una maldición? ¿Es qué no podía ver que poco y nada se parecían?, si, físicamente eran muy similares, pero él no andaba con un condenado tic verbal a cada frase ni tampoco andaba con una sonrisa de idiota, de hecho, casi nunca sonreía. Además, para un buen observador era fácil decir que sus tonos de cabello eran diferentes así como sus ojos, después de todo su hermano tuvo más inclinación por la sangre germana de su madre, mientras que él por la sangre Árabe de su padre.

- Saca tus manos de encima, imbécil – con rudeza se soltó del sujeto y se giró a mirarlo con molestia, sin reparar en las dos figuras que estaban tras el albino.

- ¿Qué sucede Feli-chan? ¿Acaso te ha caído mal la pasta?, kesese dudo que sea eso, ¡Cuéntale al grandioso Gilbert! El solucionará tus problemas – si las miradas matasen el alemán ese estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

- jajaja~… Gilbert, creo que estas confundiéndolo~ – Lovino se tensó levemente, pero ignoró al sujeto, realmente odiaba al castaño ese que le había hecho dudar sobre su orientación sexual. Mejor pasaba del tema, aun sentía su orgullo herido por haber pensado que un hombre podía ser atractivo y atraerle… eeewww…

- ¡Pero qué dices mi tonto amigo Toño!

- Pedazo de imbécil subnormal… no soy Feliciano - el albino lo quedó mirando largamente, como procesando la información entregada.

- Toño – se giro para mirar al castaño quien no quitaba la vista del Italiano, pero cuando su amigo le llamó posó su vista en él – Feli-chan está teniendo una crisis de identidad… además, está usando malas palabras – Lovino se llevó una mano a la cara cansado, no; si su abuela se lo dijo, los alemanes eran idiota sin cerebro, ahora podía comprobarlo de primera mano.

- Jajaja…. – el otro imbécil solo rio como idiota, para sumarle a la ecuación, ¿Qué más podía faltar?

- Ve~ ¿_Fratello_? – ah, sí, su idiota hermano menor, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo?

- Ten tus estúpidos apuntes – le entregó la carpeta molesto para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a su salón.

- ¿Ya te vas _Fratello_?

- Vete al demonio – dijo sin detenerse, alejándose del grupo.

- ¿Quién era él? – ahora Gilbert miraba la escena extrañado, acaso era el doppelganger del Italiano amigo suyo.

- Pero si te lo había contado, ve_~… _es mi _fratello – _dijo con una sonrisa.

- Kesesese ahora lo entiendo todo, pero no fue tan grandioso como yo.

- _Bruder_ deja de decir eso – un rubio de apariencia seria había comenzado a regañar al albino, la mirada del Feliciano se centro en él para luego acercase con una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusta, Ve~ Mi nombre es Feliciano Vargas, un gusto conocerte.

- ¿Eh? Ludwig Weillschmidt, un placer.

- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Ve_~ -_el rubio le miro extrañado, es había sido una pregunta un poco extraña. Gilbert miraba la escena divertido, Feliciano había hecho algo parecido con él y claro, como era tan increíble no podía dejar a una pobre alma sin su compañía, por otro lado el castaño de ojos verdes quien siempre portaba una sonrisa, veía con diversión como la figura del gemelo mayor se perdía por el pasillo, fácilmente se podían denotar sus pasos molestos, así como el movimiento rígido de sus brazos, aquel chico era muy divertido.

Por otro lado Lovino caminaba enfurecido, lo que le faltaba, que le confundieran con su hermano, como si fuera igual de imbécil que él, estaba tan furioso que al girar en la siguiente esquina no se fijo bien y chocó con otra persona, perfecto, lo que le faltaba.

- Lo lamento – dijo rápidamente.

- No hay problema – la voz del otro sujeto se oía igual de molesta que la suya, pero no contra su persona, con curiosidad posó su vista en la persona que estaba frente a él, ah, era un chico de su salón, siempre le veía solo, bueno algo así como él, pero tenía entendido que un rubio medio idiota con complejo de héroe de comic le perseguía por los pasillo de cuando en vez, pero no era su problema, pero algo había llamado su atención, la mirada del sujeto en cuestión transmitía un sentimiento que se le hacía familiar, más no podía recordar de donde.

- Eres de mi clase, ¿verdad? – raro en él que comenzara una conversación, el otro chico le miró receloso.

- Si, eres el chico nuevo… Lovino Vargas, ¿correcto?

- Algo así, hace unos momentos un idiota me confundió con mi hermano, en una de esas y soy tan jodidamente estúpido que no sé ni mi nombre – respondió aún molesto por la escena anterior, Arthur sonrió divertido.

- Comprendo, bueno, alégrate, al menos no tienes a un idiota tras tuyo diciendo que será el próximo héroe del siglo.

- ¿Aun sigue con toda esa idiotez? ¿Qué le daban de comer cuando chico?, ¿mierda? – Arthur soltó una carcajada.

- es lo más probable, la insulsa comida que consume no puede ser catalogada con otro nombre.

"_Hey, ese chico no es un idiota y piensa casi igual que yo", _fue el pensamiento que compartieron, y simpatizaron, el sonido de la campana les sacó de sus pensamientos, de manera silenciosa comenzaron a encaminarse a su salón, no volvieron a conversar en el trayecto.

La clase era aburrida, realmente no tenía interés alguno en algo que sabía desde pequeño, no había ganado premios en literatura por nada, así que sin ánimos de poner atención se dispuso a mirar los alrededores del lugar, su puesto estaba en la fila aún lado de la ventana, casi al final, a su lado nadie se sentaba, mejor para él. Pudo ver al idiota con complejo de héroes en los lugares centrales del salón y un poco más allá a un estúpido Francés el cual se había atrevido a darle un agarraron el primer día de clases, el grito y el golpe que se atrevió a darle le valieron por unos días, pero le tenía desconfianza así que prefería no acercarse mucho. Uno poco más allá también estaba el japonés amigo del americano, según tenía entendido era un otaku en toda su regla, y a su lado se encontraba durmiendo un chico quitado de la pena, por otro lado divisó al chico con el que había conversado hace un rato, lucia como si pusiera atención a la clase, pero la verdad era que estaba perdido en su mundo. Justo como él.

Decidió mirar por la ventana, el día era bonito, nubes ocasionales cubrían el cielo, el día estaba algo cálido, los días otoñales estaban próximos a desaparecer, por lo que aprovechar esas instancias debería ser sagrado y no perder el tiempo en las estúpidas clases, pero el reflejo de la ventana llamó su atención, se miraba así mismo con el seño fruncido, vaya novedad, pero el brillo en sus ojos llamó su atención, ahora entendía, aquel sentimiento que Arthur le transmitía era el mismo que se transmitía a sí mismo, un sentimiento de soledad y desconfianza para el mundo. ¿Tan iguales eran?

- Muy bien, ahora quiero que se coloquen en parejas y preparen una redacción sobre los diferentes tipos literarios y con citas de diferentes libros y autores – okey, lo que menos le gustaba en el mundo eran esos dichosos trabajos, ¿obvio verdad? Después de todo podía preguntarle a uno de sus billones de amigos si querían hacerlo con él, no era un tema del cual preocuparse. El sonido de silla y asientos ser movidos le indicó que la elección se estaba llevando acabó, solo esperaría a que un pobre desgraciado quedara sin pareja o si tenía suerte podría hacer el trabajo solo.

- eh, Vargas… ¿te importaría hacer el trabajo conmigo? – perdón, ¿había escuchado bien? Giró su vista a la fuente de dicho pedido y para su agrado la figura de Arthur estaba frente a él, se veía algo incomodo y casi dispuesto a irse corriendo, también pudo notar, si, porque era un as en ver las cosas desagradables, que algunos compañeros mandaban risas divertidas en su dirección, frunció el seño.

- Claro, será interesante hacer un trabajo con alguien que tiene cerebro para variar – los cuchicheos no tardaron en llegar, ¿acaso los adolecentes no tenían vida?

- lo mismo digo – dijo divertido, tomó asiento a su lado, una ventaja de estar solo. Arthur dejó su cuaderno y algunos textos, mientras que Lovino sacaba los suyos debajo de su banco, después de todo, como había dicho, no estaba poniendo atención - ¿te parece si comenzamos con la época medieval y efectuamos una escala de tiempo?

- Me parece perfecto.

Un gran peso había dejado el pecho de Arthur, Lovino le había caído bien, se sentía identificado con su persona, incluso con su forma de pensar y expresiones, sentía que no era el único que se sentía solo en un país completamente ajeno al que eran. Sabía a la perfección que era estar solo. Para su gracia comprobó que el chico sabía mucho sobre el tema, aunque era bastante flojo y tenía que regañarlo de vez en cuando, pero se llevaban bien.

El trabajo en si era tedioso y largo, casi imposible de terminarlo en una sola clase, por lo que al final de la hora el profesor destino a que fuera entregado la próxima semana, pero con ello que fuera hecho de manera más presentable y dependiendo de cómo estuvieran estos serian expuestos en el curso. Terminada la hora correspondía el siguiente descanso, muchos de sus compañeros miraron con extrañeza al par que ahora estaba al final del salón de clases, se habían quedado parte del recreo ultimando algunos detalles del trabajo y posteriormente se habían puesto a conversar.

- Ya veo, así que el imbécil se cree el dios del amor, ya decía yo que era un subnormal – Lovino apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos, mirando a ningún punto en especial, Arthur por otro lado tenía la vista fija en un libro que había comenzado a leer, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera atento a la conversación.

- ¿tuviste algún incidente con él?

- Incidente es quitarle importancia, el muy imbécil se atrevió a correrme mano – el rubio negó y soltó un suspiro.

- desde que le conozco siempre ha hecho eso. Cuando lo intento conmigo mis hermanos lo colgaron del segundo piso – Lovino soltó una carcajada frente a eso.

- me hubiera gustado ver eso… al menos tienes a alguien que te defienda… - sonrió desanimado.

- … - Arthur se giró a verlo, cerró el libro y soltó un suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos – cuando era más joven eran mis hermanos quienes me hacían todas las travesuras… pero al mismo tiempo eran sobreprotectores conmigo… un completo fastidio.

- tus hermanos son bastante extraños – rio Lovino.

- y que lo digas… ¿tu hermano cómo es?

- Es un completo imbécil… no es malo, pero creo que tiene mierda en la cabeza – Arthur alzó una ceja sin entender – cuando lo conozcas lo entenderás - El sonido del timbre dio aviso que la próxima hora estaba por comenzar, Arthur se puso de pie para ir a su puesto, a pesar de que la conversación era bastante entretenida, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había mantenido una charla agradable con alguien que no fuera su familia.

- Oye… - Lovino le llamó, el rubio se giró a verle, el italiano miraba con vergüenza por lo que tomo una pozo de "poco me importa lo que digas" al tiempo que miraba por ventana – si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo… digo, no hay nadie aquí y parece que no te llevas bien con tu compañero de banco - Arthur le miró unos segundos, iba a sonreír pero se contuvo y también miro en otra dirección.

- Ah, sí, creo que puedo… después de todo, tenemos que hacer el trabajo juntos, así será más fácil consultarnos las dudas – ambos decían mentiras en sus palabras, una burla para no verse tan obvios de que no querían estar solos y que la compañía del otro había sido grata. Y lo mejor de todo es que ambos lo sabían, porque ambos utilizaban las mismas tácticas para protegerse. El rubio fue a buscar sus cosas a su banco, para luego tomar asiento junto al castaño, este evento no fue pasado por alto por casi nadie del curso, pero quien más estuvo atento a él fue un rubio de ojos azules, había detenido su heroica explicación para ver el evento, todo bajo la mirada calculadora de su amigo japonés.

La siguiente hora era consejo de curso, por eventos que nadie sabía, ni Arthur que había estado desde el primer día y eso que había estado presente frente a tal hecho, ni Lovino quien llevaba menos de dos semanas en el lugar. Alfred F. Jones había terminado siendo el presidente de curso, mientras que el vicepresidente había terminado siéndolo el chico de Japón, por otro lado el cargo de tesorero había caído en las manos de Vash, un chico de suiza quien hacía honor a su nacionalidad.

- Hahaha… bueno es hora de que nos pongamos de acuerdo en lo que haremos para juntar fondos en el próximo festival escolar – el rubio se había ganado tras el mesón del profesor, mientras que en la pizarra estaba escrito "Actividad para el festival" – Como soy el héroe les daré mi opinión. Creo que deberías hacer una tienda de comida rápida, podríamos vender hamburguesas, refresco, papas fritas, ustedes ya saben, el logo de la tienda podría ser un héroe llevando una orden. No aceptaré opiniones contrarias – el silencio reinó en el lugar, la propuesta era algo… ¿estúpida?

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Alfred-san.

- Maldita sea Kiku, ¡da tu propia opinión! – ladró el Suizo.

- A ese idiota lo dejaron caer cuando nació – dijo casi en un susurro el Italiano, sorprendido por la sugerencia.

- Ese plan es una completa estupidez, estoy en contra – el rubio compañero de Lovino alzó la mano de forma molesta.

- Pero si mi idea es genial, Arthur, no sé de qué te quejas – el Americano frunció el ceño.

- Si no lo recuerdas, señor héroe, el propósito del festival es promocionar la sana entretención, la comida chatarra no puede ser considerada sana en ninguna parte.

- Si tanto estas refunfuñando, porque no propones algo tú – el rubio vacilo, es verdad que la idea del americano era estúpida, pero no había pensado en algo que aportar.

- Si tanto quieres vender comida, hagan un maldito café – bramó Lovino – pueden vender pasteles y esas mierdas que tanto le gustan a la gente – muchos cuchicheos se dejaron oír por el salón, la idea no era mala, Alfred por otro lado frunció aun más el ceño, por algún motivo lo relacionado con el castaño había comenzado a molestarle, negó en sus pensamientos, el tipo no le había hecho nada malo, es más, ni siquiera le había hablado.

- Estoy de acuerdo, podríamos, ya que casi todos somos de nacionalidades diferentes, colocar un postre de cada país – un contento Tino, un chico de Finlandia, habló para el curso.

- Mientras Arthur no aporte algo creo que está bien – dijo casi haciendo morritos Alfred.

- ¡¿Tienes algún problema con la comida de mi país? – ladró enojado.

- Si, que es asquerosa – dijo molesto.

- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?, no tienes ningún derecho a hablar así, lo que comes no es precisamente comida gourmet.

- Al menos se puede comer sin tener que vomitarla.

- Hey, Alfred, creo que te estás pasando… - un tembloroso Mathew trata de calmar a su hermano.

- Pero si lo que digo es verdad, ¡su comida sabe a mal!, es más, quizás el insoportable temperamento se deba a su comida, ya saben, dicen que las cosas se parecen.

- Cierra la puta boca estúpido americano. Si tienes problemas de que demos nuestra opinión pues dilo, pero no lances mierda contra la gente – Lovino se había cabreado cuando los comentarios del rubio se volvieron ofensivos, había visto como los ojos de Arthur se llenaban de dolor. Alfred por otro lado reparó en su inapropiada conducta.

- Yo… lo lamento – el ojiverde por otro lado se había sentado y no había querido seguir mirando al otro chico, pero agradecía la intervención de Lovino.

- _Olala_, creo que deberíamos cambiar los ánimos – Francis había decidido tomar la palabra, los ánimos se habían caldeado un poco… y ese no era el tipo de calor que al él le gustaba – _mon amour_ Alfred, creo que la idea es aceptable… incluso creo que sería la mejor… opino que mañana sigamos con el tema y que cada uno traiga una sugerencia de un postre de su país… - muchos asintieron, era lo mejor por ahora. Y como si un milagro se tratase la campana de salida había sonado, era hora de irse a casa.

Arthur tomó sus cosas y se despidió de manera apresurada de Lovino, el italiano le vio partir con lastima, suspiró, la gente podía ser tan condenadamente estúpida. Posó sus ojos molestos sobre el americano sin cerebro, pero se sorprendió de ver que éste miraba la puerta por la que recién el ojiverde se había ido, y detectó cierto remordimiento. Si era listo mañana se disculparía, pero si no, le comprobaría que era un imbécil sin remedio. Tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a dejar el lugar, pero se topó frente a frente con un sujeto que cargaba una sonrisa de estúpido en la salida de su salón, frunció el ceño. Lo ignoró, ese no era su asunto, dispuesto a irse lo evadió y comenzó a caminar.

- Eres el hermano de Feli-chan, ¿verdad? – apretó los puños furioso, llevaba dos jodidas semanas en el lugar, dos malditas semanas donde su hermano pudo haberle dicho su nombre, pero tal parecía que no era algo importante de aprender.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres?

- Feli-chan está en la enfermería… - esta vez se giró a verle, está bien que no soportara a su hermano, pero le quería, después de todo, fue el único que en su niñez se preocupó por él.

- ¿Qué le paso al idiota? – el español rió divertido.

- Se cayó por las escaleras, ahora el hermano de Gilbert está con él – el castaño alzó una ceja, la cosas deberían ser al revés, después de todo ¿le gustaba verdad? Había visto en los ojos del sujeto un gran cariño por su hermano, su afectuosa forma de actuar era prueba de ello.

- Iré a recogerlo – tomó un camino diferente y comenzó a caminar, sin molestarse en agradecer o despedirse del otro muchacho, éste le contempló hasta que se perdió por el pasillo, sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro.

- Mi buen amigo Antonio, ¿acaso has venido a buscarme? Sabía que necesitabas un poco de mi _amor _– Francis se había ganado a su lado con una sonrisa, pero vio que su amigo no le tomaba atención, así que decidió averiguar que miraba con tanto interés, a lo lejos, antes que doblara en un pasillo, una cabellera castaña con un singular rulito se alejaba – Toñito amigo, ¿quieres contarme algo en especial? – el otro se giró a verle con una sonrisa.

- Es hora de ir a club de futbol.

- Moo, sabes que oído que me dejes con la duda – el otro solo rió.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>¡Hola gente! Espero que el cap de hoy les haya gustado, si, lento~ y Alfred es un idiota, pero las cosas deben ser así :3<p>

xD y ya comenzaron a ser amigos, no los mejores amigos, pero poco a poco se irá llegando a eso... Antonio es un despiste encantador~ jajaja me gusta eso de él. Las cosas se irán moviendo lentamente, pero se moverán y estoy segura que les gustará como ira tomando ritmo esto.

Bueno, no hay nada que comentar aparte de eso, solo tengo una aclaración, xD por cualquier cosa, Gilbert es el único que está en cuarto año, bueno, no el único de Hetalia, pero si de los que han aparecido de momento. Los demás están en tercero.

Bueno, los dejo, espero que estén bien y me dejen sus lindos comentarios *-*! kiaskiaskias

¡Nos vemos!


	4. ¿Delirios?

~ ~ _**Deliriums? **_ ~ ~

~ _**Deliri?**_ ~

.

.

Disculparse no podía ser muy difícil o eso creía Alfred quien esperaba en la entrada del colegio a cierto chico inglés. Se sentía algo ansioso, no estaba acostumbrado a pedir disculpas, pero su conciencia y su hermano, que era una equivalente corpórea de ésta, le había hecho ver lo mal que se había portado y aún no comprendía el porqué de su actitud. Soltó un suspiro, se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

_- Lo que hiciste fue muy feo, Alfred – un molesto Mathew le había comenzado a regañar una vez habían llegado a su departamento._

_ - I'm sorry, se que la embarré – se sentó en el sofá cabreado._

_ - Entonces tendrás que disculparte._

_ - What? No, no quiero hacerlo – dijo fundido – Arthur también me ofendió._

_ - Pero el que comenzó la agresión fuiste tú._

_ - ¡Critico mi genial idea!_

_ - Bien sabes que tu idea era bastante tonta – dijo algo inseguro el chico._

_ - No puedo creer que tú también digas lo mismo._

_ - Alfred, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – el gemelo se veía algo temeroso de lo que preguntaría._

_ - ¿Qué cosa?_

_ - Es porque te recuerda a él, ¿verdad? – Alfred alzó la vista y le observó como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza._

_ - N-No sé de qué estás hablando – dijo nervioso._

_ - Tu obsesión con ser un Héroe, comenzó desde que conocimos a ese chico en Inglaterra… _

_ - ¡Por favor Mathy!, sólo se parecen, pero no es él… el chico de mis recuerdos era alguien dulce y tímido… no un huraño mal hablado… - dijo molesto._

_ - Alfred, la gente cambia, solo teníamos 7 años, puede que algo pasara para que su personalidad cambiará… la tuya no es la misma que la de aquella vez precisamente._

_ - No quiero hablar de esto, Arthur no se parece en nada a Arthy y es un tema que no discutiré contigo – sin esperar respuesta fue a encerrarse en su habitación. Mathew negó cansado._

_ - No entiendo porque se niega a la verdad, es más que claro que ambos Arthur son el mismos. Aunque tal vez no quiere aceptarlo porque… - y terminó aquella frase en sus pensamientos._

Debía decir que cuando le vio en el aeropuerto casi le da una ataque cardiaco, en su mente la imagen de aquel chico solitario no se había borrado en ningún momento, había añorado por años volver a verlo, incluso los dos viajes que realizaron posteriormente a Reino Unido se dedicó a buscarlo en cada figura que pasaba frente a él, pero fue inútil. Cuando se había alejado de ellos en el aeropuerto a paso apresurado no había podido dejar de verlo, el sonrojo que había adornado sus mejillas le había resultado encantador, pero cuando le vio en el colegio no pudo cuadrar la huraña personalidad con la de sus recuerdos, así que descartó la posibilidad, las coincidencias existían, pero aun así no pudo dejar de lado al chico, la imagen de Arthy estaba graba en sus memorias, como su primer amor, y él había prometido ir a socorrerlo porque sería su héroe.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando divisó la figura del ojiverde a lo lejos, se puso aún más nervioso, no quería comenzar a discutir otra vez. Miró con recelo el paquete que tenía en sus manos, aún pensaba que era un gesto inútil, pero su hermano había insistido en que llevara una ofrenda de "paz". Tragó duro cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Arthur se detuvo unos segundos para luego girar el rostro y comenzar a caminar ignorando su presencia. Eso le dolió así que salió a su paso.

- Arthur – se ganó frente a él impidiéndole que avanzara, el otro chico le miró molesto.

- ¿Qué quieres? – frunció el ceño.

- Yo… hahaha… - se rascó la cabeza incomodo, miró por el rabadillo del ojo la figura del rubio, estaba a la defensiva y molesto, soltó un suspiro – ten… – extendió el paquete al tiempo que desviaba la vista. El ojiverde parpadeo extrañado, miro la bolsa sin comprender, dirigió su vista al americano quien veía en otra dirección con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas.

- ¿Qué… - iba a preguntar, pero el otro le interrumpió.

- Me disculpo por lo que dije ayer, es una ofrenda de paz… - cogió una de las manos de Arthur y le hizo coger el paquete, haciendo que el chico inglés se sonrojara por la acción – nos vemos – Alfred entró casi corriendo al recinto una vez el paquete hubiera sido cogido por el destinatario. Arthur se quedó en la entrada sin saber que pensar, la escena había sido bastante extraña, con curiosidad miró el interior de la bolsa, y se sonrojó con lo que había en el interior. Era un peluche con forma de conejo, era bastante dulce, y en el cuello de éste había una pañoleta anudada, la cual tenía estampada la bandera de su país. Sonrió con el contenido, ese había sido un gesto bastante dulce. No advirtió eso sí, que Alfred a pesar de salir corriendo como buen italiano en la guerra, se había escondido tras un pilar para ver la reacción del inglés, y se maravilló con la sonrisa que este había mostrado y algo en su pecho se agitó, negó con rapidez y entró con el ceño fruncido, había comenzado a pensar cosas raras. Como que la sonrisa de Arthur le había resultado _bonita _y que el sonrojo le hacía ver bastante _encantador y tierno_, delirios, quizás era por la falta de comida, hoy no se había comido ninguna hamburguesa, eso debía ser. Sin duda eso debió ser.

Por otro lado, Lovino caminaba fastidiado, su hermano había comenzado a narrarle una surrealista historia de camino al instituto, por lo que casi no le prestaba atención, aún estaba molesto con él por haberle hecho pasar semejante susto, el muy idiota había resbalado por las escaleras porque _nadie _le había empujado, hay que ser muy imbécil, además que tuvo que aguantar la presencia del macho-patata, como _cariñosamente _le había apodado.

- Aún no entiendo como mierda te caíste – Feliciano rio nervioso, tenía un apósito en su frente y una mano vendada, precauciones, la heridas no eran de cuidado.

- Ve~, fue sin querer, _fratello_.

- Ita-chan~ - el sonido de una voz relajada y alegre se escuchó al otro lado de la calle.

- ¡Antonio! – el gemelo menor agitó la mano contento, Lovino por otro lado suspiró hastiado, lo que faltaba, le tocaría hacer de violinista. El ojiverde no demoró en cruzar la calle y unirse a los gemelos, acarició la cabeza del menor con una sonrisa, mientras que el otro chico sonreía encantado. Lovino contempló la escena algo celoso, pero ignoró el sentimiento, no le importaba ni le interesaba, es más, lo encontraba repulsivo, giró la vista y soltó un suspiro.

- Oh, es el hermano de Ita-cha – sonrió, Lovino le miró molesto, ¿nunca se aprendería su nombre? Por supuesto que no.

- ¿Por qué demonios le dices Ita-chan?

- Ah, eso… jajaja… porque viene de Italia… -dijo como si fuera muy obvio. Menudo imbécil.

- Comprendo… _idiota _– susurró, comenzó a caminar sin esperar a ninguno de los dos.

- Espera, _Fratello_ – Feliciano se apresuró a alcanzar a su hermano, Antonio hizo lo mismo, sin borrar la sonrisa que portaba.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la práctica de ayer? – trató de sacar conversa Feliciano, nunca le habían gustado los silencios.

- Genial, jajaja… Gilbert aun se enfada porque no puede quitarme el balón – rio divertido, Lovino estaba tentado a sacar su reproductor para poder perderse la insulsa conversación.

- Ya veo, me gustaría poder jugar… pero siempre termino cayéndome.

- Es que eres algo descuidado… - le acarició la cabeza, Lovino ignoró todo, bien, lo de sacar el reproductor había ganado, sin importarle parecer grosero se puso sus audífonos y puso la música lo suficientemente alto para no oír nada del exterior. Antonio le miró divertido, por alguna razón la actitud del gemelo mayor le resultado sumamente divertida y _atrayente, _pero lo ultimo decidió pasarlo por alto, posó su vista en Feliciano quien había comenzado a contarle sobre lo que había hecho el día de ayer. Sin embargo un pequeño episodio rompió la escena.

Un chico venía riendo con su grupo de amigos, tan enfrascado estaba que no repararon en el grupo que estaba cruzando la avenida, por lo que cuando uno comenzó a correr tratando de alejarse del grupo por una broma que había hecho chocó contra Lovino haciéndolo caer contra el suelo. El reproductor había salido volando y debido a la caída una de las manos del castaño había terminado lastimada. El otro chico, por otra parte, solo había retrocedido unos pasos, frunció el ceño y miró molesto al italiano, su grupo se acercó a ver qué sucedía.

- ¡Ten más cuidado! – bramó el tipo al tiempo que se sacudía la ropa.

- ¿Eres imbécil o qué? Tú fuiste el idiota que me tiró – el tipo le miró molesto, Lovino trago duro, hey, que podía ser muy grosero y mal hablado, pero en cierta forma era un cobarde. Feliciano se acercó a su hermano asustado, se agachó para tratar de ayudarle.

- ja… así que dos mierdas por partida doble… uno más tembloroso que el otro – los amigos del sujeto rieron divertidos, aun no reparaban en la presencia del Español. El tipo se acercó a Lovino y lo levantó del suelo por la camisa

- ¡Lovino! – Feliciano se asusto aún más. El gemelo mayor tenía el ceño fruncido, pero estaba muerto de miedo, iba a terminar golpeado, genial.

- Vas a pedirme disculpas por empujarme, ¿verdad?

- Ja, vete a la mierda, imbécil – el tipo levantó el puño dispuesto a pegarle, Lovino cerró los ojos al igual que Feliciano, pero pasado unos segundos nada pasó, incluso sintió como le soltaban, debido al brusco cambio terminó nuevamente en el suelo. Dirigió su vista extrañado a lo que sucedía.

- Hey, ¿qué tal si dejamos las cosas en paz? – Antonio sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de quien había mantenido sujeto a Lovino, el mencionado quedo impresionado debido al drástico cambio que había sufrido el ojiverde, la sonrisa de imbécil que siempre carga había desaparecido, al igual que el aura de tranquilidad, en su lugar una mirada seria, casi asesina había tomado su lugar y el aura había pasado a ser una intimidante.

- hey, hey… es Antonio – susurró uno de los amigos del que estaba sujeto, quien ahora miraba aterrado al castaño.

- Demonios, es Antonio.

- Hey, mejor discúlpate – dijo uno casi en un susurro, ¿qué mierda estaba pasando? Se preguntó Lovino, ¿por qué todos estaban aterrados?

- Yo, yo… - el tipo había comenzado a temblar – yo lo lamento mucho, no volveremos a hacerlo – y como por arte de magia la amigable y estúpida aura de tranquilidad volvió a las facciones del español.

- Que bueno, ahora… ¿qué tal si vamos a clases? Creo que estamos atrasados – y no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, todos se fueron a pasos acelerados del lugar. Okey, la única cosa que Lovino podía pensar en esos momentos era "_¿Qué mierda fue eso?"_

- _Fratello_ ¿estás bien? – la voz de su hermano le hizo despertar, parpadeo un par de veces, se puso de pie algo tambaleante, estaba bien, a excepción del dolor en su mano, la miró molesto, le dolía un poco su muñeca izquierda al moverla. Pero el toque de una mano cálida le hizo olvidar el dolor, miró sorprendido al ojiverde, quien miraba su mano con detenimiento.

- ¿Te duele? – hizo una pequeña flexión, Lovino trató de guardar su gemido de dolor y cerró un ojo, aquello fue un evidente sí – creo que es una pequeña torcedura… jajaja, pero estará bien.

- Lo sé muy bien, idiota – quitó su mano con fuerza. Buscó con la vista su preciado reproductor, busco y busco, pero no podía encontrarlo, asustado se acercó a la zona de arbusto que había en el lugar, comenzó a removerlo angustiado, uno de los tantos recuerdo de su Nonna estaba ahí, una canción que había grabo cuando estaba cocinando pasta.

- ¿_Fratello_? ¿Que buscas?

- Mi reproductor, maldición – le dolía la muñeca, pero no podía dejar de buscar.

- Hermano, Ve… le diré al abuelo que te compre otro o te daré el mío, pero estamos atrasados - Lovino se giró a verlo enojado.

- No es por el reproductor, imbécil - siguió buscando, pero nada, esto no podía estarle pasando a él. Ambos castaños le miraron en silenció. Lovino se pasó la manga de su uniforme por los ojos, no podía flaquear, el condenado aparato no podía haberse esfumado.

- _Fratello…_ – le llamó su hermano.

- Váyanse si quieren – dijo sin mirarlos. Pero una mano le tomó por el brazo y lo levantó.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, además tienes que verte tu mano… - sin esperar respuesta Antonio comenzó a caminar tironeando a Lovino.

- ¡Suéltame subnormal! – trató de soltarse, pero nada daba efecto, giró su vista hacia el lugar donde lo había perdido, tenía que tranquilizarse, quizás nadie lo encontraría, podría venir a buscarlo después de clases.

Lovino llegó tarde a la primera hora, Arthur le miró preocupado cuando notó su mano vendada, pero el otro le dijo que luego le contaría. Toda la hora estuvo decaído, no quería pensar que su preciado recuerdo hubiera terminado extraviado. La primera hora de clases era de matemáticas y tuvo su cabeza en las nubes, Arthur le ayudó a contestar cuando el profesor le preguntaba algo. Llegado el descanso procedió a contarle lo que había pasado.

- Comprendo… - Arthur sintió algo de pena por el chico - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarlo después de clases? – Lovino le miró sorprendido y sonrió.

- Te lo agradecería.

- No hay problema, también estaría así si perdiera algo importante.

- Cambiando de tema – se giró a verle interesado - ¿Qué es ese paquete que tienes a tu lado? – el rubio se sonrojó un poco, posó su vista en el mentado obsequio.

- Es la ofrenda de paz de Alfred – Lovino lo miró con mayor interés.

- Así que el imbécil no es tan imbécil – Arthur rio ante eso.

- Así parece.

- Me alegró – giró a ver al americano, alzó una ceja al ver que los estaba mirando, pero giró la vista cuando se vio descubierto, ladeó un poco la cabeza ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Hey, Vargas, te buscan – Densen, un chico de Dinamarca le llamó animado desde la entrada, le sorprendía como ese tipo podía cargar una jodida sonrisa todo el tiempo, ah, olviden lo último, deberás que conocía dos casos parecidos y eran idiotas, saquen conclusiones. Se puso de pie pensando que su hermano había olvidado algo o que sabe él, tampoco es un adivino en esas cosas, su hermano era demasiado denso, nunca podía acertar en lo que pensaba. Se disculpó con el rubio y se encaminó a la salida del salón, pero cuando estuvo afuera se llevo una sorpresa, no era la sonrisa ni el tic de su hermano quien le esperaba, sino una sonrisa rejalada, unos ojos verdes y unos cabellos castaños cubiertos por hojas, las ropas del español se veían algo desarregladas y sucias.

- Ah, Lovi~ - dijo alegre – Que bueno que estabas en el salón… jajaja

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Jajaja… - tomó la mano sana del castaño y depositó en ella su preciado reproductor, Lovino lo miró sin creerlo, levantó su vista hacia el español quien sonreía feliz – me costó, pero lo encontré, espero que ahora estés feliz – posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del Italiano y revolvió sus cabellos, Lovino se encogió por la acción, al tiempo que se sonrojaba, nunca nadie había hecho eso por él – bien, nos vemos, espero que estés bien – Lovino le vio alejarse por los pasillos sin creer lo que había pasado, se llevó su mano lastimada a su cabeza, donde el castaño le había acariciado.

- me… me llamó _Lovi_ – dijo casi en un susurro sin poder creerlo.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>¡Holas! Espero que estén bien... bueeenoo, como ven las cosas comienzan a moverse poquito a poquito, xD espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, a mi si, los niños son tan tiernos, que puedo decirles xDD<p>

Okey, tengo que decir algunas cosas, xD la primera será que la siguiente actualización quizás tarde, ¿por qué? Bueno estoy en prácticas de urgencias y apenas dormiré xD así que no tengo idea como estará mi ingenio ni mi tiempo esos días, por otro lado hay que sumar que tengo otras historias que actualizar, y realmente no quiero que me vengan a linchar, xD trataré de no demorar mucho, pero no prometo nada T_T

Lo otro es que xD jajaja como dije en algunos review xD estoy que hago una campaña contra Roma, sería mucho el ocio, xD pero realmente me cae mal él, que puedo decir =/

xD y finalmente es sobre un tema parejistico, Gilbert es un personaje que encanta con su awesome personalidad, y en un principio quería colocarlo junto a Hungría, ella me cae bien, pero está el hecho que a ella le gusta el Austriaco y realmente no quiero dejar a Gilbert como plato de segunda mesa, y ahora el problema es este, no para mi xD porque a mí me encanta la pareja, pero ni idea los demás, xD pero piensoemparejar a Gilbert con Iván... ¿raro? ¿Insólito? xD pues si, pero me encantó la pareja por un fic que leí y me calza de perillas con la historia, xD ¿Yao? Nunca me gustaron como pareja, sorry =/... xD eso, lo informaba como para que se hagan a la idea(?) o de por sí ya comiencen a tomatearme =(

xD Bueno espero que la historia les siga gustando, yo estoy feliz con ella, y espero que ustedes también, bueno ahora me retiro, los dejo y deséenme suerte con mis practicas xD realmente la necesitaré.

¡Byez!


	5. Gira Gira

_** ~ Tour ~**_

_** ~ ~ Gira ~ ~  
><strong>_

- ¿Cambió?

- Si, cambió, te lo he dicho mil veces.

- pero… ¿a qué te refieres exactamente con que cambió?

- A eso mismo, ¡el jodido bastardo era otro!

- Que extraño, personalmente no conozco a Antonio, así que no sabría decirte – Arthur y Lovino se habían sentado juntos a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería, el italiano le había contado la surrealista escena que había presenciado, teniendo como protagonista a un singular español que tal parecía tenía doble personalidad.

- Es porque Antonio es yandere – una voz desconocida para los dos les hizo sobresaltar. A sus espaldas se encontraba una bonita castaña quien les sonreía encantada, en sus manos llevaba su bandeja con comida - ¿puedo sentarme? – los otros chicos aún asustado nos les quedo otra que aceptar.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Arthur una vez repuesto.

- Soy Elizabeth, un gusto, vengo de Hungría – la chica le sonrió encantada.

- Que mierda tiene este colegio que todos son de países diferentes – no evitó comentar Lovino, la castaña rio divertida por el comentario efectuado.

- ¿Son nuevos?

- De éste año.

- Comprendo… ésta escuela se caracteriza por sus sistemas de interculturalidad, ya saben, políticas de esparcimiento y mutua comprensión. Así que es algo así como una institución mundial.

- Comprendo, ¿de qué curso eres?

- Cuarto, del salón B. ¿Ustedes?

- Tercero salón A.

- Ya, siempre mandan a los nuevos a los cursos A, con excepciones, creo que conocen a Francis y Abel.

- ¿Abel?

- Un Danés bastante simpático, pero cabeza hueca.

- Ah, Densen.

- ¿Por qué decías que el español idiota es Yandere? ¿Qué mierda es un yandere? – la chica rio divertida.

- Veamos, es un término que una amiga me dijo, pero técnicamente es alguien que superficialmente se ve muy simpático y amigable, pero ocasionalmente puede ser una persona bastante seria y de temer.

- No cuadra con el imbécil ese – la chica le observó curiosa, pero luego rio divertida, como si advirtiera de un secreto mal guardado.

- ¿Conocen al Bad Friend Trio? – Ambos se miraron interrogantes, para luego negar – Básicamente eran los buscapleitos de la institución. Tuvieron un sin números de peleas con chicos del colegio o de otros, ganándose la reputación de invencibles. Gilbert, un albino cabeza hueca, es bastante bueno para las estrategias, por ello era difícil que los encontraran desprevenidos, Francis, un francés que podría darle _amor _a todo lo que se mueva, por extrañezas era bastante ágil, pero el que daba más miedo era Antonio, muy fuerte y sin remordimiento de darte una paliza si así lo quería, pero así mismo era difícil hacerle pasar a ese estado, debía tener muchas ganas de pelear o le habían dado los motivos para enfadarse… bueno, lo que les digo fue su tiempo gris, hubo un tiempo bastante oscuro que es mejor no decir… – los dos chicos le miraron alucinantes, casi sin creérselo, es que no cuadraba con las personalidades que se cargaban aquellos tres idiotas.

- No los cuadro – comentó Lovino.

- Hoy casi nadie lo hace, hace como un año que dejaron de comportarse como pequeñas alimañas callejeras – otra voz les hizo sobresaltar, esta vez era una chica de cabellos rubios, ¿acaso las mujeres deseaban desde el fondo de su corazón darles un paro cardiaco?

- Oh, Enma, que bueno que llegas, me encontré con estos simpáticos muchachos – los dos la miraron alucinantes, ¿en qué parte de la conversación ellos habían demostrado ser simpáticos?

- ¿Les estas metiendo cuento?

- Para nada, es que tal parece que uno de ellos vio la cambiante personalidad de tu primo.

- ¿Antonio? Jajaja – la chica rio complacida – me hubiera gustado verlo, hace tiempo que no le he visto sin esa sonrisa de idiota - Bien, tanto Arthur como Lovino querían ingeniar un bendito plan de escape, sentían que si no huían pronto serían unidos a un maldito club de viejas chismosas o algo peor – ahora que te miro bien… - la rubio se acercó de sobremanera a Lovino, haciendo que se sonrojara y se pusiera nervioso, muy cerca, nadie había estado tan cerca - ¿eres pariente de Feliciano?

- Su hermano gemelo – el chico trató de alejarse.

- ¿Eres Lovino? – dijo asombrada y casi le salían brillitos por los ojos – Antonio me habló de ti, dijo que eras muy tierno – el castaño abrió los ojos impresionado, ¿el bastardo había hablado de él? Más aún, ¿había dicho que era _tierno_? ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de ese imbécil?

- ¿Tierno? tierno le voy a dar yo por el culo cuando lo vea – ambas mujeres le miraron encantadas.

- un Tsundereee – chillaron a más no poder, Arthur realmente quería huir, huir con todas sus fuerzas, incluso había pensado en dejar a Lovino como carnada, pero era su amigo, el único que tenía, no podía abandonarlo.

- No jodas, estas están tocadas – dijo asustado el italiano.

- Y que lo digas, creo sinceramente que deberíamos huir de aquí.

- Ya lo creo, llama a tu estúpido héroes por telepatía para que nos socorra.

- ¡No es mi héroe! – levantó la voz sonrojado, Lovino rió.

- Como no, a mi no me dan peluches como ofrenda de paz – Arthur se sonrojó y bajo la vista, eso no tenía nada que ver.

- Olvida eso, es un estúpido sin cerebro que habla sin pensar lo que soltara con su lengua… - miró en otra dirección _indignado, _aja como no, sólo era para ocultar el sonrojo.

- Otro Tsundereee – las chicas no se habían perdido la conversación para nada, y sabían de quien hablaban, después de todo, el _héroe_, también conocido como Alfred F. Jones, era muy popular entre las chicas del lugar, su personalidad alegre y su eterna sonrisa habían conquistado a más de una.

- Realmente, realmente, alabaré a quien nos socorra… - había comenzado a decir Lovino.

- Hahaha… pero si es Lovi~ …

- o tal vez no… - quería, quería con toda su alma impactar su cabeza contra la mesa.

- ¡Antonio! – lo llamó la rubia encantada.

- Hola Enma – un feliz castaño se acercó junto con su par de amigos.

- Kesesese, pero si es la marimacha, ¿querías ver al grandioso yo? – solo vieron como algo golpeaba a Gilbert y le dejaba casi inconsciente sobre el banco.

- Oh, pero si es mon amour Arthur, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo? Ya sabes, creo que te falta un poco de _amor_… - mientras iba diciendo eso había comenzado a acercase a Arthur, pero éste estaba listo para darle con el libro que llevaba en el regazo, pero no hubo necesidad de ello.

- ¡Arthur! – su nombre siendo llamado _gritado _por alguien para luego ver al rubio Francés ser empujado del lugar evitó que Arthur le diera su merecido al idiota, bueno, su castigo iba ser mucho menor que ver ahora dos cadáveres contra la mesa.

- ¿Alfred? – el Americano se había ganado frente a él con una sonrisa.

- Arthur, un maestro dijo que necesitaba verte ¡Ahora mismo! Y como soy un héroe vine a buscarte inmediatamente – sin esperar respuesta ni nada, tomó de la muñeca al rubio y lo sacó del lugar, todo bajo la atenta mirada de las chicas y un Lovino que casi gritaba, _no me importa si eres un idiota, llévenme con ustedes._

- ah genial… me he quedado con los idiotas – susurró cansado. Su vida era un mierda, lo había descubierto, en su pasado había sido una persona muy mala, quizás un asesino en serie, un pedófilo, quizás fue hasta Barney.

- Oh es verdad, Lovi

- Me llamó Lovino, jodido bastardo, no Lovi, ¡Lovino!

- Ahahaha – el imbécil no se dio por aludido, aleluya, díganme algo que no se esperaba - tu hermano está la enfermería… otra vez – dijo riendo casi culpable, Lovino levantó la vista y fue como si un rayo de luz cayera sobre él junto a un coro de ángeles. ¡La estupidez de su hermano serviría para algo!

- Iré a verlo – sin esperar respuesta, ni una jodida autorización, como si le importara, se fue del lugar sin despedirse de nadie, estaba _muy _preocupado por su hermano, por ello debía irse _de_ _inmediato_. Todos le vieron partir sin decir nada, pero no les molesto que se fuera tan de repente, era entendible, obviamente nadie conocía suficientemente a Lovino para identificar que se había ido casi corriendo del recinto. Ahora la mirada de ambas chicas recayó en el español.

- Es bastante interesante el otro gemelo – el chico le miró divertido, pero no se dio por aludido, una de las cosas que más odiaban aquellas muchachas de la personalidad de Antonio es que no podías sacarle información a base de preguntas y acorralamientos, porque el español era tan extremadamente denso y al mismo tiempo relajado que no pillaba las atmosferas de los lugares.

- Jajajaja ¿lo crees? A mí me resulta bastante entretenido… - Elizabeth amurrada apoyó su cara sobre una de sus manos.

- No es divertido tratar de molestar a Antonio – el español sonrió sin comprender. Enma le dio la razón.

- ¡El grandioso yo a renacido! Kesesese.

- ¿Alguien desea un poco de mi _amor?_

Arthur había estado tratando de soltarse del agarre de Alfred, pero no había caso, el idiota ese no le había soltado por nada del mundo y mientras iban caminando no había dudado en contarle una heroica historia en la que ayudaba a un inocente gatito de morir ahogado, omitiendo claro está, que el gato era suyo y que se había caído a la bañera de su habitación. Pero aparte de eso aun no le decía que profesor necesitaba con tanta insistencia de él y para qué asunto.

- Ya estuvo bien Alfred – último intento y logró soltarse, parando de caminar en el acto, el americano le miró aún sonriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa Iggy? - ¿cómo le había dicho?

- ¿Iggy? – Arthur ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

- Kiku me dijo que Inglaterra se dice Igirisu en japonés… e Iggy suena lindo, ¡así que desde ahora serás Iggy! – dijo como si fuera la más normal.

- Por supuesto que no, para ello tengo nombre.

- ¡Pero quiero llamarte Iggy!

- ¡No lo harás!

- ¡Si lo haré!

- ¡Claro que no, no es un punto que discutiré contigo!

- ¡Pero si suena lindo!

- ¡No quiero que me llames así! – los que por ahí pasaban miraban con curiosidad la singular pelea.

- ¡No discutas con el Héroe!

- ¡Haz lo que quieras! – dijo cansado

- Hahahaha Siiii – el otro chico rio contento, obviamente nadie podía ganarle, absolutamente nadie. Arthur por otro lado se llevó una mano a la cabeza, había comenzado a darle jaqueca, lo mejor era solucionar el tema rápido.

- ¿Qué profesor me está buscando? – el americano parpadeo y dejo de celebrar, Arthur le miró expectante, pero el americano solo sonreía y le miraba… pasado unos segundos una vena comenzó a formarse en su frente - ¡Contesta de una puta vez!

- ¡Iggy no digas groserías! – el inglés se sonrojó por ello, pero después reparó que estaba enojado y que eso no le importaba.

- No estoy para juegos Alfred, ¿quién me está buscando?

- Hahaha – si alguien conociera bien a Alfred habría notado que había comenzado a sudar, bueno, quizás su plan no había sido tan brillante, pero había visto en el comedor las enormes ganas del Ingles de salir corriendo, y sumando la insoportable presencia de Francis, bueno, eso había bastado para activar sus heroicos sentidos, el problema es que en ningún momento un profesor había estado buscando a Arthur, ¿cómo se lo decía sin resultar sospechoso?

- Oh, qué bueno que te encuentro Arthur – pero como dicen, las buenas obras siempre son recompensadas, y los héroes no puede ser descubiertos. Mathew, el hermano gemelo de Alfred, había aparecido en su campo de visión – el profesor jefe te está buscando, dijo que lo buscaras en la sala de maestros.

- Oh, gracias Mathew – el otro solo sonrió – bien… eh… supongo que gracias Alfred – sin esperar respuesta comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué hacías con Arthur hermano? – el americano se giró a verlo como si fuera lo mejor que le haya pasado en el mundo y eso asusto al menor.

- ¡Mathy eres un cielo! ¡Por eso digo que debes ser el compañero del Héroe, siempre lo sacas de problemas!

- ¿Ah? –

- Hahahaha… de camino a casa te compraré un helado – y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar contento.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Mathew decidió no ponerle mucha importancia y siguió a su hermano, la hora del almuerzo estaba próxima a terminar.

El día, para alegría de muchos, se dio por terminado, Lovino y Arthur habían quedado de terminar el trabajo esa tarde, lo cual no les faltaba mucho, solo pasarlo en computador y anotar algunos datos extras en su línea cronológica, por lo que pasaron a la biblioteca de la ciudad a pedir un par de libros e ir posteriormente al departamento del segundo. Como vivía solo era más fácil hacer los trabajos en aquel lugar. Estuvieron gran parte de la tarde ultimando algunos detalles, básicamente porque no lograban ponerse de acuerdo en algunas cosas, pero al final, cansados de tanto discutir y no llegar a nada, decidieron dejarlo a la suerte, siendo la idea de Arthur la ganadora.

- Y con esto terminamos – Arthur se estiro feliz, el asunto había terminado por agotarlo, Lovino hizo lo mismo, solo que él también se recostó en el suelo. Había ocupado la sala de estar de Arthur como centro de operaciones, ya que la chimenea estaba ahí y era más cómodo.

- mierda, tengo todo el cuerpo agarrotado.

- por lo menos ya no nos preocuparemos de esto – Arthur decidió también acostarse en el suelo. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, dejando a sus mentes descansar un poco – oye…

- ¿mmh?

- ¿Así que fue a buscar tu reproductor? – Lovino se sonrojó y miró con el ceño fruncido el techo.

- Si, es un bastardo extraño… no lo entiendo.

- Ya veo…

- Comenzó a llamarme por mi nombre, ya sabes, estuvo una puta semana diciéndome "el hermano de Feliciano" – Arthur rio divertido.

- Tu hermano es muy extraño.

- Te dije que era un jodido ente alienígena.

- jajaja… más que nada es… como decir… ¿espaciado? Como que no se preocupa de nada…

- Si, envidio eso de él… como que ve solo lo que quiere ver y así hace su puta vida feliz, no es un desgraciado como nosotros que nos sentimos perseguidos hasta por las moscas.

- Y que lo digas – suspiro.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de irme… ya es tarde.

- Okey.

- Y Arthur… la jodes, si tienes unos putos poderes para llamar el Héroe – Arthur lo miró unos segundos para luego soltar una carcajada que fue seguida por la de Lovino.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Creo que ha sido una larga temporada desde que nos vimos, pero jojojo realmente pensé que no viviría, aunque pensándolo bien creo que no tengo vida, a duras penas terminé este capítulo y voy por la mitad de otros... Dx las practicas han sido cansadoras, pero al menos ya llevo más de la mitad... pronto todo terminará... T_T<p>

Gracias por los Review y lamento no poder responderlos, pero vengo a la rápida y quería dejar el cap al menos, si me ponía a responder la actualización se hubiera retrasado aún más... me alegra que el cap anterior les haya gustado y que mi propuesto para la pareja de Ivan/Gilbert haya sido aceptada, =D y no se preocupen, Gilbert será siendo Gilbert, en ningún momento lo pondré como una dulce señorita, asco asco Dx...

Sobre otra cosa, me dieron una idea que me agrado mucho, pero de llevarla a cabo aparecerían otros personajes dentro de la historia, no de forma protagónica, pero aparecerían, como dije por ahí (creo) Francis me perturba y creo que es horrible dejarle de pareja del pobre Matt xD quien creo pronto formará parte de la alianza anglo-italiana (credito a Isi-awesome-chan por esa frase xD) por tanto, ante esa duda existencial, me dijeron que le emparejará con Mexico, :3 yo creo que de por si lo haré, y ello me hace traer a los Latinos al fic, no tengo ni idea si gustara así el asunto, a ver qué me dicen.

Bueno no me alargo más... T_T debería estar estudiando y siendo cargo de conciencia cuando no me infrinjo auto dolor con libros de texto xDD.

Muchas gracias por todas las opiniones, espero que estén bien y que este capítulo les haya gustado, apenas termine la practica prometo dejar caer otro y de ahí no atrasar más las actualizaciones =D.

Byez.


	6. ¡Vamos!

_**Let's Go!**_

_**¡Andiamo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- …Y así es como todo se organizó. Así que en dos semanas tendremos un evento deportivo por alianzas, se efectuará por grados, los terceros con los terceros, cuartos con cuarto y así sucesivamente. Nosotros conformamos la alianza azul junto al tercero B, las bases se las entregue a Kiku para que se inscriban en cada competencia – después de dos días del incidente de la cafetería se encontraban en el consejo de curso, por ideas de los profesores habían decidido efectuar unas mini olimpiadas dentro del mismo establecimiento, como un preparativo para la competencia entre casas de estudios que se efectuaría un mes después. El encargado de dar la información había sido Arthur, ya que no habían podido dar con ninguno de los integrantes de la directiva del curso y como él y Lovino no habían salido a recreo se aprovecharon de la situación para hacerles a ellos cargo de entregar el contenido del informe.

- Hahahaha, ¡genial! Una competencia… Gracias Iggy – Alfred recibió una mirada mortal por el apodo utilizado – bueno, creo que lo mejor sería que nos inscribiéramos de inmediato, ya saben, para evitar problemas posteriores.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Alfred-san – bueno la idea no había sido mala, así que Vash no alegó como era costumbre, Arthur aprovechando el momento para regresar a su lugar.

- La mitad de los cupos deben ser ocupados por nosotros y los otros por el tercero B, con una reserva para cada curso en caso de haber algún contratiempo – dijo Kiku mientras revisaba los papeles

- ¡Bien! La primera competencia es… - cogió los papeles que el japonés le extendió – Wow, son las postas… ¿Quién desea entrar? – Abel Densen, el chico de Dinamarca levantó la mano – genial, apúntame a mí también Kiku.

- Hai – fue así como consecutivamente se fueron llenando los lugares para cada competencia, era obligación que cada estudiante participara en al menos una, ya que esto tenía también como objetivo fomentar la salud física.

Kiku, junto a un par de chicos se habían inscrito en la competencia de vóleibol, Alfred había terminado en básquetbol, las postas y beisbol. Densen en las postas y basquetbol, Vash había terminado en tiro al blanco y salto largo. Francis en la carrera de obstáculos. Tino y un chico llamado Toris terminaron en tirar la cuerda. Arthur se había inscrito en fútbol y Lovino en la maratón. Heracles un chico que pasaba durmiendo se había inscrito en salto de altura. Un chico llamado Li Xiao Chun, Lovino aun trataba de decir su nombre sin trabarse, pero al final el chico le dijo que le llamara León cuando le vio complicado, por lo general siempre pasaba desapercibido, se había inscrito en las competencia de artes marciales. Y así sucesivamente los puestos comenzaron a llenarse. A las personas que se habían inscrito en una sola actividad habían sido designados como las reservas, Alfred había dicho que el que lo hacía mejor en el área necesitada lo hiciera para terminar con un "hahahaha…. Y como soy un Héroe ayudare a quien sea"

De esta forma la semana terminó, muchos se habían ido extasiado por las competencias que se efectuarían, algunos estaban muy emocionados, salir de la aburrida rutina de clases, descanso, clases, descanso, era muy interesante. Pero otros como Lovino veían la situación sumamente aburrida, él era un flojo sin remedio que preferiría mil veces quedarse en su cama a dormir que salir a correr con el frío, y debía admitir que tenía una resistencia de mierda, estaba seguro que a los 15 minutos estaría por ahí tirado producto de un ataque al corazón.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, Alfred, propuso pedir algunas horas para entrenar, en una medida de evitar algunos infartos producto de la poca costumbre, bueno eso último había sido sugerencia de Arthur y que Alfred había acogido, principalmente porque así tendrían menos clases y al él le gustaba el deporte tanto como comer comida chatarra, una rara combinación. El salón B; es decir el de su hermano, como había descubierto, nunca se había tomado la molestia de saber cual letra decoraba su puerta, después de todo siempre se pillaba al idiota paseando con una sonrisa por los corredores. Bueno, ellos habían decidido tomar la misma iniciativa, así que los grupos que conformaban los equipos se pusieron a entrenar en una forma de ver el trabajo en equipo, un trabajo de equipo que se fue a la mierda en los primeros 5 minutos. Debía admitir que fue algo gracioso.

Resulto ser que Li Xiao Chun lo que sea, alias León, tenía a su primo en el salón B, y se habían puesto a pelear de _verdad_, habían tenido que separarlos por problemas de comunicación familiar, en realidad era un tema que no entendían, solo que el tipo ese de casi dos metros le había reclamado algo de acaparar a su hermano y vaya a saber que idioteces más. Por otro lado el _héroe _tenía algunos problemas de… emmm… como decirlo, ¿heroidad?, con su primo, si, el jodido bastardo tenía a su primo en la escuela, cosa que ni el mismo sabía, hay que ser imbécil, el asunto era que ambos querían ser los capitanes, ambos querían la misma posición, pero lo que más sorprendió a Lovino es que ambos querían llamar la atención de Arthur, debía decir que su amigo los había mandado al diablo a los 3 minutos de leseo. Fue bastante gracioso, bueno el susodicho primo se llamaba Ralph, un australiano bastante loco.

Por otro lado fue increíble ver a su rubio compañero soltar tantos improperios contra el hermano imbécil del macho patatas, también se había puesto a discutir con Antonio, ya saben; diferencias sobre fútbol, aunque, discutir, discutir, era bastante difícil, el imbécil solo se reía e iba a su pinta, Arthur se aburrió e hizo lo mismo, no reír como imbécil, eso no, sino que hacer las cosas a su pinta, el resultado fue catastrófico en un principio, pero cuando pillaron el sistema de juego de todo fue bastante armonioso, hasta que Gilbert se metía en medio con su "_awesomidad_" para mandar todo al caño. Claro que después se enteró que nada pintaba el alvino ahí ya que era de un curso más arriba, por lo que fue echado casi a patadas por Arthur. Y así sucesivamente, no iba a decir que otras cosas pasaron, quizás indicar que a Den le habían dado una patada en el trasero por parte de un chico con cara de póker cuando había intentado abrazarlo, no pregunten porque quería abrazarlo, no era doctora corazón ni adivino. También que había conocido al tipo más raro de su vida, y juró que nunca más se le acercaría más de lo necesario, un chico rubio que hablaba casi como retrasado mental había llegado con un estúpido conjunto rosa, hablando de lo madres que se veía, no pregunten, corrió en la primera oportunidad, lo lamentaba por su compañero Toris, tal parecía que era conocido suyo, el _sí_ debió ser Barney en su otra vida para que le pasara eso.

- Lovi ~ jajaja… ¿también vas a participar? – Lovino se giró para mirar al idiota ese, nooo, si estaba con ropa deportiva y haciendo calentamiento porque tenía muchas ganas de estar a la intemperie como imbécil.

-Me llamo Lovino, ¡joder!... y sí, es obligatorio, ¿no?

- Jajajaja… es verdad – imbécil - ¿en qué estás?

- Maratón – esperaba escuchar un "ah~ que bueno, yo estoy en futbol" en serio, es que el idiota le iba indicar algo evidente, pero dicha contestación no llegó, en cambio la estúpida sonrisa de felicidad desapareció.

- ¿No puedes cambiarte de competencia?

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué rayos lo haría? – le miró sin entender.

- ¡Antonio! ¡Es tu turno en las postas! – un personaje X del curso le llamó, asintió, pero no sonrió como idiota, aquello no era natural.

- Lovino, ¿podría intentar cambiarte?

- No jodas, no haré nada, no pienso participar en otra cosa – se giró dispuesto a irse, después de todo, él no era nadie, ni siquiera un amigo para pedirle aquello, menos que un conocido. Pero una mano tomo la suya y le hizo girar, pudo jurar que su mundo dio vueltas y sintió su corazón acelerarse. El español lo acerco a si y le miró directo a los ojos – ¡Chi-Chigiiii! ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa! – iba a alejarse antes de que le diera algo, pero una mano en su hombro lo retuvo. Se sonrojo, parecía un puto tomate, odiaba su rostro, siempre se sonrojaba cuando estaba nervioso.

- Escucha Lovino – okey, tal parecía que el yandere estaba aquí, porque ese no era el idiota de siempre – en la competencia de ese día, trata no salirte del camino… veré si puedo anotarme también.

- ¡Antonio!

- ¡Que ya voy coño! – muchos se giraron a ver al español por dicha exclamación, no era normal escucharle en ese tono, cuando el Italiano reparo que todos le miraban se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba y se alejo como pudo del ojiverde.

- Me largo… - sin esperar respuesta se alejo. Antonio miró como el castaño se alejaba, se mordió el labio, no entendía por qué, pero Lovino hacia que su mal temperamento emergiera fácilmente, le había costado mucho re-habituarse a todo, era un buscapleitos de primera, un caso perdido que no le interesaba perderse las clases con sus amigos, molestar a los demás y hacer travesuras, nunca rechazaban una pelea, pero hasta que aquel incidente sucedió entendieron que las cosas no podían seguir así, y cuando prometió cambiar y no dejarse llevar, llegaba este singular castaño que lo único que le hacía hacer era ponerse agresivo con el único fin de evitar que cualquier cosa le pasara, soltó un suspiro. Se giro y busco al encargado de su grupo de las inscripciones de competencias, hasta que lo encontró tratando de fulminar con la mirada a chico rubio del curso del gemelo gruñón.

- Hey, Lukas - el mencionado se giro a verlo con su acostumbrada cara de nada.

- Que sucede chico tomate – el moreno río divertido, el rubio siempre le había llamado así desde que descubrió su gusto por dicho alimento.

- Me gustaría inscribirme en la maratón – el rubio alzo una ceja, pero comenzó a buscar los papeles, hizo una leve revisión.

- No creo que puedas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Uno de los partidos te calza con ese evento, y tengo entendido que no puedes desdoblarte para ello.

- Rayos – frunció el ceño, no pensó que tendría un choque de horarios, eso le alarmaba más, porque ni siquiera podría estar cerca, ¿dejar el evento de futbol? Aquel deporte era parte de él, y le costaba horrores dejarlo, pero…

- ¿Puedo salirme de futbol entonces? – el rubio le quedo mirando como tratando de encontrar la burla a ello, Antonio había sido el primero en brincar de su asiento cuando preguntaron por los integrantes de dicha competencia.

- ¡¿Qué? Hey, no puede hacer eso, casi todos están confiados en que estarás ahí… además ya tienen un par de representantes en la maratón ¿no? – Densen se había metido en la conversación sin que lo llamaran, el otro rubio le miro mal, pero no hizo nada, después de todo tenía un pensamiento parecido.

- Si, pero… - dudo, ¿qué hacer?

- ¿Tiene que ver con la broma de todos los años? – el Noruego pareció entender el problema, después de todo, también se había girado a mirar cuando Antonio había perdido la paciencia hace un rato.

- … - Antonio suspiro, en realidad no quería lucir muy preocupado frente a los demás, pero tal parecía que lo habían pillado infraganti – si, Lovino, el hermano de Feliciano, va a participar y ya sabes lo que le hacen a los nuevos…

- Ah, ya veo, con qué era eso… ¿no sería mejor que le advirtieras? – sugirió el Danés metiéndose otra vez, pero en esta ocasión el otro chico lo pateo.

- Guarda silencio tonto.

- ¿Cuándo alguien ha hecho caso a eso? Nadie se lo cree… hasta que lo experimentan.

- Emil participara también, le diré a mi hermano que le vigile y prevenga – dio como solución el Noruego. Antonio sonrió encantado y feliz.

- Te lo agradecería un montón.

- ay, Nor tienes unas patadas, deberías estar en el equipo de futbol… - se quejo Abel – sobre lo otro, creo que Raivis y Edward van a participar, les diré que le echen un ojo.

- Me sacan un peso de encima chicos… jajajaja… bien, iré a las postas, nos vemos.

- Claro, bye – se despidió el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras que el otro solo asintió.

Por otro lado Arthur se encontraba contando del 1 al 100 mentalmente, porque su escasa paciencia estaba siendo llevada al límite, es más, ésta se había visto superada hace mucho, pero aquellos dos sujetos que ahora se encontraban discutiendo frente a él no hacían caso a sus quejas. ¿Cómo había comenzado todo? Ah sí, pues… no tenía ni la menor idea, era así de simple, hace unos momentos Alfred estaba contándole no se qué cosas de un gato y una hamburguesa, cuando Ralph había llegado junto a él exigiendo su presencia vaya a saber en qué lugar y comenzó, literalmente, a arrastrarlo, no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando Alfred ya estaba peleando con él vaya a saber por qué, y ahora estaba ahí en medio de la contienda sin poder irse porque ambos idiotas le tenían sujeto por un brazo. Ahora entendía como se había sentido su querido peluche de conejo, aquel que Gael le había dado, cuando los gemelos habían querido saber cuanto se podía estirar.

- ¡Ya me aburrieron! - Gritó molesto el Inglés al tiempo que se soltaba – no soy el peluche de nadie para que me anden tironeando. Primero – se giró a ver al Australiano – no puedo acompañarte a no sé qué jodido lugar porque después tengo clases, así que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. Y tú – está vez se giro a ver a Alfred – debes estar muy loco si le das de comer hamburguesas a tu gato, eso es un crimen, así que dejar de hacerlo. Ahora… ¡me largo de aquí! – y sin esperar respuesta se entro al edificio, ambos chicos le quedaron mirando hasta que su figura se perdió, hubo un pesado silencio pero que pronto fue roto por las carcajadas de Alfred, su primo se giro a verlo extrañado.

- Hahahaha… Iggy sigue sorprendiéndome… ¡ni el héroe puede ponerle atención a tantas cosas a la vez!

- Tiene un temperamento fuerte…

- ¿Mm? Hahahaha… nah, es gruñón solamente, pero puede llegar a ser muy encantador… - un silencio marco el ambiente y Alfred reparó en lo que había dicho – digo… tu sabes, él es ¿divertido?... ¡Sí! ¡Divertido! Hahahahaha… pero no tanto como el Héroe – su primo le miró divertido, Alfred era sin duda un idiota si creía que aquella escusa lo convencería.

-Tienes razón… es muy encantador… - sonrió perversamente – en especial cuando sonríe, tiene una sonrisa muy linda – sin esperar respuesta comenzó a alejarse del otro chico, el Americano frunció el seño, ¿sonrisa?... ¿Cuándo la había visto? Él demoró más de dos meses en verla y podía reconocer que Iggy lucia muy bien con ella, es decir, bueno, no es como si le importara, pero ¿por qué su primo la había visto con más facilidad que él mismo?, eso no era justo, el Héroe no puede demorar más que las personas en ver algo. Pero hay que recalcar la sonrisa traviesa con la que se fue el Australiano, después de todo, nunca había visto dicha sonrisa, solo quería molestar un poco a su primo, solo eso.

- ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? – Arthur había encontrado al Italiano mirando por una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

- Los españoles son unos retrasados mentales – dijo casi gruñendo, el rubio elevó una de sus cejas curioso.

- ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué? – se ganó a su lado y también comenzó a mirar el patio, pudo percatarse que tenía una buena vista de los campos donde sus compañeros estaba entrenando, incluso el partido de futbol que se realizaba se veía a la perfección, éste último se había organizado más como entretención y él no se había alcanzado a apuntar por culpa de cierto par.

- Nah, olvida eso último… según veo, la mitad del mundo le falta una neurona y el que la tiene está jodida.

- ¿en qué lugar nos dejaría eso a nosotros? – rio divertido.

- Oh, nosotros somos los peores, no lo dudes – ambos rieron – oye Arthur… – el castaño ocupo está vez una voz menos animada – ¿Crees que soy inferior a mi hermano…? - el rubio le contempló sorprendido por el tipo de pregunta, pero después volvió a mirar al patio.

- No… ¿por qué preguntas esas tonterías? Nadie en este mundo es inferior a otro, todos somos especiales y únicos… y con el tiempo nos convertimos en lo más especial para alguien más – hubo unos minutos de silencio, hasta que la risa traviesa de Lovino rompió el momento.

- ¿De dónde sacaste tanta palabra cursi? – el rubio se sonrojó, pero sonrió también.

- No lo recuerdo muy bien, creo que se lo escuche a alguien alguna vez…

- Mi _Nonna_ solía decir algo parecido… siempre me animaba escucharla, odio cuando me pongo en momentos como estos, pero estos días la he extrañado mucho.

- ¿Y dónde está ahora?

- En el cielo, murió… hace tres meses.

- Oh, lo lamento.

- Tranquilo… - se enderezó y frunció el seño – como diría el señor macho-patata, no hay que molestarse por cosas que pasan, hah, idiota.

- ¿macho-patata?

- Es el imbécil hermano de Gilbert, es un rubio oxigenado con el que mi hermano ha pasado pegado estos días.

- Ya lo recuerdo.

- Bueno… es hora de regresar, tal parece que ya se organizaron los que correrán… - se estiro cansado – es una joda, terminaré como una estúpida paleta helada en medio de la calle por un jodido ataque al corazón, no, es que soy imbécil, quien me manda a meterme en esto.

- Bueno, piénsalo así… serás la figura mártir de esta escuela si ocurriera – ambos comenzaron a caminar entre risas.

- te jodes, no soy mártir de nadie, que se vayan a la mierda… creo que a mitad de la carrera me tiraré por ahí y diré que me perdí…

- jajajaja…

- Ahora será mejor que movamos nuestros traseros antes que alguien venga a buscarnos.

- Okey.

En otro lado por otra parte un griego había comenzado a contarles cosas a un francés, cosas de sus tradiciones, por simples deseos de conversar y compartir algo de su cultura, nunca espero que dicha conversación causara algo tan catastrófico como lo que ocurría posteriormente.

Lovino y Arthur se dirigía con tranquilidad al patio muchos de sus compañeros había ido a comprar algo así que venían un poco más atrás de ellos, ambos jóvenes discutían sobre si el tomate era una fruta o una verdura, cosa que ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro, pero el castaño insistía que era una fruta, mientras que el rubio que era una verdura. Un tema bastante común y sin importancia para quienes le rodeaban, pero toda conversación seso cuando salieron al patio y se encontraron con un horrible espectáculo.

- ¿¡Pero qué mierda! – Lovino se tapó los ojos y se giro alarmado. Arthur había dado un grito bastante poco masculino y también se había girado asustado, las chicas que venían tras ellos camuflaron la exclamación de horror del inglés con sus propios gritos de susto.

- Maldita sea Francis, ¿¡qué demonios estás haciendo! – grito Arthur. Lovino se sentía mal, así que termino de cuclillas tapándose los ojos.

- ¿Pero que les sucede? Es algo muy normal – expresó como si nada el francés, quien _solo estaba_ completamente desnudo mirando a todos los que ahora se tapaban los ojos y mostraban un rostro horrorizado, es que lo más traumante de todo no era verlo en paños menores, sino ver la peculiar rosa que cubría sus regiones vitales, porque en verdad nadie, absolutamente _nadie_ quería saber cómo rayos la rosa podía quedarse en ese lugar.

- ¡Cúbrete de una puta vez, Francés hijo de cuarta! – gritó furioso sin verlo el Italiano.

- ¿Pero qué dices Lovino? – Habló molesto – en la antigua Grecia, las competencias era realizadas al desnudo, ellos valoraban la hermosura de los cuerpos, nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo – pronto una cara de degenerado en serie se instaló en su rostro - ¿Por qué no hacen ustedes lo mismo? – ambos jóvenes se tensaron y como estaban de espalda no había advertido el furtivo acercamiento del francés.

- ¡Con una mierda lo hago, si te acercas te pateare el trasero! – pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Después de todo no quería dañar su pequeña mente con aquel insano espectáculo.

- jujuju, Arthur, desde aquí puedo ver tu lindo traserito, creo que sería esplendido que todos pudieran verlo – el rubio asustado se llevó ambas manos a su retaguardia en un intento de protegerlo, porque al igual que el castaño no quería dañar su mente con algo tan retorcido como el francés en paños menores, que paños menores, paños inexistentes. La cara de pervertido llegó a un estado alarmante, que a cualquiera hubiera aterrado, si hubieran podido verlo claro está, porque todos estaba tratando de salvar su cordura. Y así mismo el acercamiento era inadvertido. Pero dos figuras se acercaron como una flecha al francés, una de color amarillo y la segunda castaña, fue tan rápido el movimiento que casi nadie lo advirtió, pero aquellos que lo hicieron pudieron apreciar la sorprendente habilidad de ambos jóvenes y lo coordinados que podían ser. Antonio le había lanzado un gancho al francés el cual por la fuerza fue tirado a un lado, quedando en el ángulo perfecto del americano para que le pudiera lanzar un uppercut alzándole por los aires, pronto la figura del rubio cayó a tierra inconsciente. Los que vieron todo celebraron lo ocurrido, Vash asqueado lanzó sobre el cuerpo caído una especie de paño que cubrió el desagradable espectáculo.

- Hahahahaha don't worry, ¡The hero is here!

- Jajajaja~…. te dije Francis que no lo volvieras a hacer~… agradece que fui yo quien te vio – a pesar del tono empleado que trataba de ser juguetón, los ojos del castaño se veían molestos. Todos suspiraron aliviados, cuando Lovino se iba a girar a ver qué sucedía fue halado por el brazo en dirección al patio - Jajaja… Lovi~, tu hermano te está buscando… - sin esperar respuesta comenzó a llevárselo.

- Pero que…. – el italiano no lograba entender que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Iggy! ¡Tengo algo que mostrarte, es decir, mi hermano quiere mostrarte algo hahahaha! – el inglés fue, al igual que Lovino, jalado contra su voluntad y entendimiento, siendo llevado por el lado contrario al que se iba su amigo, ambos se miraron sin comprender nada, porque de la nada les había separado sin preguntarles sus opiniones.

Francis había sido amarrado y dejado en un rincón oscuro sin poder liberarse por su cuenta, también hay que decir que al termino de las clases nadie se acordó de él por lo que se quedo toda la noche en ese estado.

continuará...

* * *

><p>Lamento la espera... no tengo mucho que decir en verdad, pero me he dedicado a actualizar mis demás historia por eso la demara... pero que no cuanda el panico, en compensación les dejaré un One-shot xDD<p>

Nos vemos!


End file.
